My Life, Don't Toy With It
by A Silver Petal
Summary: Rin, Kagome, Ayame and Sango are Shikon Highs high school students. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku has come from the feudal era in order to find their future mates. What if these eight meet? Problems start to arise in the feudal era and modern.
1. Transferred Students From the Feudal Era

_**})i({ ~My Life, Don't Toy With It~ })i({**_

})i({***})i({

})i({***})i({

_**Just so you know, writing in between these (*) are my notes. Ya know, 'Authors note'?**_

* * *

_Sigh~_

Why was high school life so boring? Here I am, sitting in History listening to Mr. BooHoo (can't pronounce his name, considering it is the 54thday with him) going on and on about Japenese traditional clothing. How I hated this lesson. Like, for kami sake! I know what they wear because I live in Japan!

I looked at the clock for the 376th time (yeah, I've been counting) and realized that only two minutes remained.

H.U.R.R.Y U.P.

Yes, I am directing my thoughts at the clock, watching it's very annoying arm thingy tick at every second. Ugh. Mr BooHoo was pointing at the board, a very pathetic drawing of a females kimono. Even I can draw better. Suddenly, his voice was like those movie things, in slow motion. Uhhhhhhhhhlaaaaaaalaaa booooooooooohhhguuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeee . . .

My head was tilting (if it was possible as my palm is holding my head up) and my eyelids were closing ever so slightly. His voice was practically making me fall asleep for kamis sake! And speaking (no thinking) of falling asleep, Kohaku (who has a crush on me ever since we were juniors at Shikon High and can't leave me alone for even 5 seconds) was drooling on his desk. 17 freckles on his face, brown eyes and hair, he was a pretty, good-looking kid if it weren't for the fact he shaved his legs and arms. For gods sake! When did males start shaving? Japanese males! It makes me think of them as gay men! *no offence to men who actually do shave their arms and legs . . . even if you aren't Japanese*

I glanced at the mocking, white clock and started to count down from 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8 and I'll stop there. If you were in the classroom, you can see that everyone (except Kohaku) was shifting in their seats and packing their books and other stuff back into the bags, trying not to gain the attention of Mr BooHoo. See? History sucks when you have a teacher that seems to let his voice drone on and on and on and on and on and on . . .

_DING, DING, DING, DING!_

I rushed out of my seat, and hurried out like I was terrified of getting a lecture from Mr BooHoo. All the students (excluding Kohaku who was waking up groggily, drool sliding down his chin) were shoving each other to get out before Mr BooHoo realized there were no students. I got out first. Talk about speed.

* * *

A yawn escaped my lips and I was strolling down the hall when three, crazed girls pounced on me. *Yeah, you can guess who they are . . .*

"Rin! Aww . . . you look sooooo tired!" Kagome cooed.

"Lemme guess, History with Mr Ballamathkanzwerondocronos?" Sango pointed. How did she know how to pronounce his name so fluently and smoothly?

I nodded stiffly, their weight making me struggle to balance on my own two feet.

"I know how you feel Rin. I had him this morning for Maths this morning. And maths was hell." Ayame added a dramatic tone to the word _hell_.

"Yeah, can you guys get off of me cause you guys are like heavy as hell." I gasped out.

The giggled slightly and slid off my back. I rose without a second thought and heard the popping of my spine. A satified sigh escaped my lips.

"Let's go find a table for us to eat." Sango said and we all agreed.

We went to the cafeteria and bought our lunch. Sango bought her usual; meat pie. Ayame and Kagome bought a packet of chips, soda and Shikon Highs today special; Cheese Burgers. I just bought a sandwich that held some celery and ham. And to add with that, a bottle of flavoured water.  
We walked to the table we usually sat at and lowered our butts til it rested on the cold metal. While we ate, I observed my friends clothing.

Sango was wearing a body hugging black shirt, the text across her chest in hot pink saying 'Don't Get on my Bad Side' and I couldn't help but agree more. She's scary when she's mad. Her legs were clad in her black, faded jeans, slits at the bottom to let the breeze blow at her calves. The brown, long hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, per usual.

Kagome was wearing a white, chest hugging shirt that spilled into frills at the bottom. She wore black jeans and white joggers and her black hair was left out. I could see she whipped on a bit of lip gloss, adding that extra shine, enchancing her beauty.

Ayame was wearing a red top that showed one shoulder. She too wore black jeans and her feet was covered in grayish running shoes. Her beautiful, red hair was tied into two pig tails, two purple irises slid into her hair to look like accessories. She loves her irises. A gold band was visible under her fringe and a green, make-shift necklace was rested against her chest. She's really pretty.

I was wearing a black skirt that was just slightly above my knees. An orange, long-sleeved shirt covered my chest, peices of twirled, almost transperant fabric hanging from my left shoulder, shadowing over the green rose that was embroiled on. My black hair hung in soft waves and I wore black slip ons. I slid on a small butterfly clip to keep my side fringe from going into my eyes. (The clip kinda looked like this - })i({) *Pretty awesome isn't it?*

My hands ripped off the gladwrap *however you spell it* off my second sandwich and I bit into the white bread.

Soon after a few minutes, there was squealing to my right. We all looked to see a whole group of girls (actually the whole school except us four, senior and junoir girls) crowding around 4 guys. No, 4 incredibly hot guys.

One was wearing a silk, purple t-shirt and grey trousers. Violet eyes stood out on his handsome face, brown hair tied back into a small pony-tail. His feet was suspended above the ground by black canvases. Two golden rings were around his pointer finger on his left hand, a large black smudge on the palm.

The second guy had electric, blue eyes. Above those sapphire eyes were black eyebrows, pulled down in a bored position. A brown headband pushed his fringe up, black hair tied back into a high pony-tail. His tanned chest was covered by a white shirt and a black hooded jacket, grey trousers covering his long legs. Black joggers shielded his feet from the cold tiles.

The third boy was wearing a red t-shirt that clung to his chest, black faded pants hung from his hips. On his face held a pissed off expression. His hair was _silver _and his eyes were _gold_. I bet jewellers tried to hack off his waist-length hair and gouge his golden eyes out. Am I being too gross?

The last man looked similar to the man standing next to him. Except he had maroon stripes across his cheeks and a crescent blue moon on his forehead. His silver hair cascaded down below his knees, his nails looking more like talons. More maroon stripes on his forearms. He wore a white shirt, a red pattern on one side. Pale, blue jeans encased his strong, tall legs and he wore black shoes. Plus, his emotion was just blank. Golden eyes glaring at everyone.

"What's all the commotion?" Ayame piped. Obviosly she couldn't see from her position.

Sango answered for me. "New boys. Totally play boys by the looks of it. And I ain't interested in play boys."

"I agree. They don't care what others think or their feelings. You can tell by just looking at them." My eyes narrowed at them when I spoke.

"Date one of them, you come back with a broken heart and a torn spirit. Lets not get into that dilemma shall we?" Kagome questioned.

Ayame nodded furiously, my head bobbing up then down when Sango just glared at them. And boy did she look scary . . .

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

I stared, no, _glared_ at all these filthy whores that were crowding around us. Blondes, brunettes, know-it-alls, dumbos, cheerleaders, computer geeks . . . ugh the list goes on! They tried to press against us, to taint out flawless skin with their slobbery kisses and feel our body with their monstrous hands.

Inuyasha, my half-brother, was pissed off. He was going to explode . . .

"Leave us the fuck alone!"

The girls looked at us surprised then started squealing. Ugh ~

"_OMG! He yelled at me. ME! Kikyo, the reincarnated beauty of the model Midoriko! I feel . . . so loved! Inuyasha! I love YOU!"_

_"Hmph! The girls are trying to get Sesshomaru attention. Can't they see he's staring at me, Kagura the Goddess of Beauty, his eyes full of lust?"_

_"Looking at me with his ice, blue eyes, Koga must love me!"_

_"I'll let that perverted guy touch my ass anytime he feels like it!"_

" . . . " I had nothing to say.

In fact, I was merely surprised at their own stupidity. Inuyasha yells at that girl Kikyo, she fans herself from such pathetic things. Kagura thinks I'm looking at her in lust? For kami's sake! What I desire is for her head to be separated from her body! Koga? Loving that perky, blonde cheerleader Maya? He hates blondes. And even if Miroku is such a pervert, he'll never actually touch her . . . rear when he desires . . .

"Get off of me! Right now- HEY! NO TOUCHING! HEAR ME! THIS IS A NO TOUCHING ZONE! SACRED AREA HERE AND BELOW!" Koga was shouting at some blonde twins who were gawking at their hands. Must of touched his stomach or waist because he was pointing at that area. . .

"Please fair maidens. Try to control yourselves." Miroku was gesturing with his hands to step back a few feet away from us. What a lousy job he's doing though.

"Listen! If you really love us, then you all will take two steps back and gawk at us from 2 metres away? HEAR ME?" Inuyasha yelled, overlapping all their squealing with his shout.

They stepped. back. I had not said one word. Not one threat. How pathetic and stupid. They actually stepped away because they love us? Inuyasha could keep ordering them around if they kept up this behavior. Then again, I don't care, really. It was silent, not one voice in the cafeteria.

Until . . .

"Tsk tsk. What's so important about these guys anyway? They're just new students. Probably some play boys looking for more hearts to break."

The voice was feminine, female. My head turned slowly towards the source of the sound and spotted 4 girls sitting at a table a few feet away. It would take me 8 steps to reach them. And my legs are long.

But the voice was coming from the raven haired girl in the orange shirt. She was talking to the three other girls, no doubt alking about us but in a low kind of way. And this Sesshomaru is no lower than anyone in this school.

"They stand there in the middle of the whole school, attracting the girls attention and tells them to fuck off. I'm surprised Kagura and her gang are so thick-headed. Don't they realise that those four heart breakers are going to hurt them?"

The way her pink lips opened and closed as she spoke was mesmerizing. When she blinked, her thick lashes brushing her cheek, I felt a pull. Those legs, smooth, white and shaved and the way her clothes hugged her body, she was a drug to me that I was addicted to.

"I AM NOT THICK-HEADED! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE MOST HOTTEST GIRL AT SHIKON HIGH!" a schreeching voice said behind me, my sensitive ears burning. Wince.

My golden eyes followed the brunette as she stalked up to the unidentified girl, red eyes filled with fury. Kagura slammed her hand onto their table with a face filled with so much anger she looked like a hunched, old lady.

"Humph. Hottest? You think you're hot? Tell me. What year was it when you got your nose done? Why do you put contacts on? Those things are seriously making you look . . . ugh. And didn't you get a boob job? Like in, grade 7?" the girl snapped back.

Gasp. The room was filled with silence after one single gasp. A silent chuckle left my lips.

"Ooh, buuuuuuurn Kagura. You got a boob job in grade 7? That's like . . . 4 years ago!" the red-haired said to empty the silence. *Ayame by the way*

Kagura was burning a bright red, Kikyo trying to fan her. Suddenly, the boob job girl yanked the raven haired girl off her seat by her collar, glaring into her eyes.

"Do not embarrass me in front of Shikon High, Rin. Or else your life will be unbearable to live in." she threatened into her ear.

My eyes narrowed at that bitch. And my fingers were practically twitching to rip that head off. Not good when you're a demon from the feudal era looking for your soul mate in the future with more forces to kill demons . . .

But then the Rin girl started laughing.

"You think my life will be unbearable? Oh for Kamis sake! It's unbearable enough as it is! Especially when this boob job girl is breathing onto me with her tuna breath!" she spat out.

Gasp. *Oh I love this gasp thingo ^^*

"You should get a breath check, Kagura. Maybe you'll attract more boys if you did." the other raven haired girl next to Rin spoke out. She strangely resembled Kikyo, though with slightly larger eyes and shorter, more wavier hair.

"Watch your tongue Kagome! At least we have better style than you do. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kikyo posed, tangling her hair into the large earring hanging from her left earlobe.

Inuyasha snorted at her performance and Kagura shook her head at the Kikyo who was trying to untangle her hair. Koga was staring at the red-hed, the one sitting next to Rin with irises in her hair. Miroku was staring at the woman who hadn't said a word yet but glaring at the two whores above them. I won't admit this out loud but she looked scary . . .

Inuyasha shifted his attention back at the Kagome girl, admiring her legs. And I, well, I was staring at Rin's chest. The V collar showed the line where her boobs sqwashed together and it was a heavenly sight. *Ew, Sesshomarus a perv. . . NAH!*

"Let's go girls." The girl who kinda scares me *Sango* stood, scowling at the two whores.

Rin, Kagome and the other girl I didn't know yet *Ayame* got up and walked away but before they did the red-hed turned and placed a catapillar on Kaguras arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her ear-splitting scream made everyone cover their ears, including this Sesshomaru.

"Get it off of me! GET IT OFF OF ME!" she cried out, flinging her arms everywhere but the catapillar held on for dear life. "AYAME! I'LL GET YOU!"

The red-hed known as Ayame stuck her tongue out with Rin and the four of them walked away. I turned towards Miroku, Koga and the half-breed, raising one eyebrow.

"You think they're the one?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the door that was swinging in time with Kaguras frantic arm rising and falling.

"Maybe. We should get to know them and they get to know us, before touching their skin. They could be our mates and we want to not frighten them." the monk explained like we were small children.

"Right." Koga agreed, no doubt thinking about that Ayame girl.

They all looked at me and I humphed at them, turning away with them trying to catch up.

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

"That was seriously awesome guys. Mentioning that Kagura had a boob job wen she was 12 _and_ a nose job. And I loved how you put that catapillar on her arm Ayame! Oh! And nice come back Kagome. Very smooth." Sango praised us, two thumbs up!

"Kagura and I used to be friends in primary and she told me all her secrets when I told her none of mine. Hah! That means she's gonna have trouble to expose me in front of the school." I shot my arms up into the sky and did a little dance.

"Yeah, but she'll probably be trying to convince Sesshomaru what you said wasn't true . . ." Kagome sighed.

* * *

"Please Sesshomaru! Listen me out! What Rin said wasn't true. She's just trying to trick you into believing her!" Kagura pleaded with the silent man.

Sesshomaru however wasn't listening to her useless lies and instead was trying to hold his angry outburst in . . . Poor Sesshomaru ~

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW (again))

"Yeah. Kagomes right. Or maybe she's trying to find some mint to get rid of her tuna breath." Ayame snickered and I joined in soon after.

"When's the bell going to ring again?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"1:50. Then only two short periods to go till the bell rings signalling the end of todays nightmare." Sango answered. 6 minutes to go then. yay . . .

"Anyway, what do you think of the guys, Rin?" Kagome raised her eyebrows twice in a mocking kind of way. Just like that clock in Mr BooHoo's history class.

"Good-looking, yes but I don't like them. Too full of themselves and they don't look like they actually give a damn of how the girls feel about them." I answered.

"But don't good-looks make you fall for the guy?" Ayame asked innocently. But she's no innocent person. Especially with the catapillar.

"Not with a cold attitude though. And that tall dude with the silver hair and tatoos is not a good kind of guy. Just looking at him makes me feel weird, like he's just here to hurt us or something. And I'm not just talking about him, I'm talking about the other as well." I shivered involuntarily.

"I know how you're feeling. And I agree. That weird dude who has the black smudge on his left hand kept staring at my ass. Maybe I should get some jeans that says 'Why are you staring at my Ass?'. Maybe he'll leave us alone." Sango growled out, and I saw Kagome side stepped away from our friend.

"Yeah. They way that blued eyed dude glared at me really scares me. He looked pissed and wanted to punch something, and I think he wants to punch me." Ayame shuddered and Sango petted her head affectionly.

"I'm frightened of that dude with the red shirt. He kept glaring between the both of Kikyo and me but he keeps looking at me like he wanted to rip my body into little shreds."Kagome grasped my hand.

"Let's keep our distance from them and don't ell tany of them information about us. Not even one. Nada. Okay? We don't want them to know where we live and that okay?" Sango pin-pointed her vision directly at us, like she was gonna launch a missile.

We shook our heads up and down. See? Didn't I tell you she looked scary?

_DING, DING, DING, DING!_

That was the bell. We waved goodbye at each other and I told them to meet me at the car, just in case Mr Ross was going to keep me in for an extra 5 minutes after last period. Sigh ~

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

I walked away from Maths and headed towards biology with Mr Ross. As I walked in, everyone went silent in the room. Boys glared while girls squealed and tried to convince me to sit next to them. Ugh.

Mr Ross was shaking his head in disappointment at the class behaviour towards a transfer student and I couldn't agree more.

"Sesshomaru! Sit next to me! I may have bad grades but I'll make sure I won't bother you!"

Ugh.

"Sesshy dear, why not sit next to me? We're learning about human reproduction and I have had a lot of experience. But that doesn't mean I gave birth a lot." Kaguras voice was whispering in my ear.

I winced and shoved her off, ignoring the disappointed look on her face. Instead of getting a seat, I walked up to Mr Ross and told him to let a certain girl sit next to me. He looked like he was going to disagree but when he saw death seeping into my amber eyes, he mutely nodded.

My legs carried me to the second row and I sat down with my legs on the chair next to me. That way no other girl can sit there. Unfortunately however . . .

"Sesshy dear, are you saving this seat for me? Or are you trying to make my seat warm so I don't get uncomfortable?" Kagura spoke seductively and I inwardly gagged.

Her backside was on my legs and she swayed her hips. I kicked her off.

"Ooooww. Sesshy, why did you kick me? That really hurt." Kagura whined.

I glared at her and I let her see my fingers twitch, my nails threatening her, "Stop calling me Sesshy. And never touch me again. Got that?" My voice was filled with malice she flinched and backed away.

The other girls gulped and returned to their seats. I watched more people pile in through the door, waiting for Rin to come in and sit next to me. I need to smell her and ask her about her life, what she likes and all those sorts of things. And this Sesshomaru doesn't enjoy asking a lot of questions.

Guys with mohawks, shaved heads and girls with punk looks and glasses walked in and glanced my way. But those girls did not step one step towards me, mostly because I was glaring at them. Almost the whole class was here except for Rin. Does she ditch? She doesn't seem like the type.

As the second bell rang, the girl rushed in with her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Rin dear, why won't you go out with me?" a boy with freckles waltzed in right after her.

Rin panted, not noticing the class was paying a lot of interest with the two. Was this boy her mate?

"Leave me alone Kohaku. I don't have time, okay?" Rin walked past everyone, not noticing me. Well, she did but ignored me. No one ignores this Sesshomaru.

She handed her homework to Mr Ross and he told her to sit next to me, pointing in my direction.

"WHAT? Mr Ross, I can't sit next to him. I-I--" she stammered and my eyes narrowed a bit. Did she not want to sit next to me?

"Just stop stammering and go sit the-" he started.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! IF RIN DOES NOT WANT TO SIT NEXT TO THE ICE KING, THEN SHE DOESN'T HAVE TOO!" Kohaku yelled over him.

Mr Ross scowled and looked at me. I sent him a cold look and he gulped unnoticeably to the human eye.

"Rin, go sit next to the new student."he muttered.

"But I don't wanna." she whined like a pup. I felt a little guilt for upsetting her but that does not matter. I need to get to know her.

"Mr Ross-" Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, go sit in the seat next to the window." Mr Ross interrupted.

"Fine." They both walked to their designated seat. I moved my legs off Rins seat.

The biology teacher walked past her and stepped onto the platform, pointing at the board where it showed a drawing of a females womb. Rin fidgeted next to me, obviously uncomfortable.

"Okay, so we are into the 8th week of Shikon High again, new students that not all of you really know and you guys are all . . . 17 or turning 17. I would like you teenagers to introduce and tell information about yourself to the person next to you." Mr Ross wrote on the black board at what we are to do.

Perfect ~

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

Crap. _Craaaaaaaappppp._

I was not to tell any of the guys information about us and now I have to! The dude next to me turned and fixated his cold gaze on me. I immediately looked down at me lap. There is no way I'll ignore an order of Sangos. *Heh heh*

"So, what's your name?" I asked, mumbling.

Silence. I counted the seconds that went by. After 10 incredibly long seconds he answered, "Sesshomaru. Yours?"

Gulp. "R-rin."

He didn't ask me anything. I looked up timidly and realised he was staring at me, waiting for me to ask him another question.

"What school did you transfer from?" What a good question I asked because his eyebrows creased in frustration.

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

Damnit. How am I supposed to answer this question. I came from the feudal era. There wasn't many schools and most kids were tutored by tutors or their own parents.

"Feudal High." I replied. Pretty good reply it was because she believed it. "Do you live here? Like in the neighborhood?"

She tensed and shook her head.

"Where do you live then?" I tried again.

"Kind of personal if you don't mind." she muttered under her breath.

She dare not answer me? My hand twitched to grab her throat but her scent was too much. She smelled like mangoes and coconut, tropical. I felt peaceful, anger being cleansed by this human girl.

"I would like to know." my voice came out huskily. Damnit.

She tensed and snuck a look at her watch. Still 20 minutes to go. She cursed under her breath, and I didn't like her choice of words. When did girls get to be so . . . foul?

"Why don't you ask me a normal question, like what's my favourite colour and that?" Rin asked me.

I snorted. "Your favourite colour is orange and green." I answered in a monotone.

Again she tensed. "Umm, okay. Where did you get those tattoos? The ones on your face and fore arms I mean." She changed the topic once again.

Tattoos? She thinks of the markings on my face as tattoos? What are tattoos anyway?

"Next." I stated coldly.

"But that was an easy question!" she whined again. Why did she have an impact on me? Sigh ~

"Next." I glared at her.

Rin tensed and scooted away, her butt on the far side of the seat away from me. A part of me started to feel rejected.

"Er, where does your family live?"

"Next."

"Is your mother pretty?"

"Next."

"Is your father handsome?"

"Next."

"Are you gonna answer any of my questions?"

"Next."

Sigh~ This girl is very persistent. I don't like persistent. So there is no way Rin is my future mate.

Her lips were in a pout, her eyebrows pulled down into 'V' in concentration. Again her eyes strayed to her watch, 10 minutes. I have to get information out of her or Inuyasha will think lowly of me. Damnit.

"Why don't you write stuff about you on a piece of paper and I'll do the same thing?" I suggested quietly.

Rin glanced up and nodded. She ripped two peices of paper from her biology book and passed me one, handing me something called a pencil and started writing. After I had finished, she handed me her piece of paper. On it she wrote,

_Things I like_

_~ dogs  
~ flowers  
~ peace and quiet especially when boys aren't around  
~ my friends and adopted sister  
~ freedom_

_Things I dislike_

_~ playboys  
~ cold attitudes  
~ cheerleaders  
~ history with Mr BooHoo  
~ biology with Mr Ross  
~ Sesshomaru  
~ Kohaku bothering me all the time_

That was it. The good thing was she liked dogs, the bad is she disliked me. Usually I don't give a damn if someone doesn't like me but Rin was an exception. I have to make her reconsider her choice.

Rin's announcement to fellow readers:

**GOOD? BAD? PLEASE REVIEW!  
****  
Personally, I think it's kind of bad because of this Sesshomaru thingo going on**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ - Rin . . . *evil glare***

**I MEAN IT'S GOOD! G.O.O.D!  
I hate history with Mr BooHoo though . . .**

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ - Deal with it . . . *evil glare*

**KAY! YES SIR!  
I still think Sango's scarier . . .**

SANGO - What did you say Rin?

**NOTHING!  
JUST REVIEW FELLOW READERS!**

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ - It better be good Rin . . .

**KAGURA - GET THIS CATAPILLAR OFF OF ME!**

**^^; (sweatdrop sign)**

REVIEW!


	2. Fragile Human

**_})i({ My Life, Don't Toy With It })i({_**

})i({***})i({

})i({***})i({

**Again, writing in between this (*) is my notes. =6.6=**

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" I pleaded with Sango who wore a pissed expression.

"It's not entirely her fault. If Sesshomaru was glaring at you, would you disobey him? Rin said she saw Mr Ross gulp when Sesshomaru looked at him." Ayame was rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

"Let's see. Rin, when he glared at you, did he look angry? Like he wanted to rip your head off?" Sango asked from in front of me. We were walking to our car, tears sreaming down my face for disobeying Sango. *Sango sounds creepy doesn't she?*

I nodded. Sesshomaru had his talons at my neck back at Biology with Mr Ross, threatening me to tell him where we lived and if I didn't he'll kill me. I had no choice but to tell him cause I was such a coward.

"Really? Sesshomaru looked at you like he was gonna murder you? OMK." Kagome gasped. *Get it? OMK? Oh My Kami? Oh My God? Fine, I'll shuddup.*

"I'm so sorry Sango! I'm so SORRY! S.O.R.R.Y! SORRY!" I sobbed, wiping at my eyes repeatedly, ignoring people who were looking at me like some weirdo.

"It's alright. It's better than losing a best friend that is practically a sister to us all." Sango said, turning her head back towards me. She smiled.

Seeing her smile made me feel great. I knew exactly at that time I was forgiven. Ayame grinned and stopped rubbing my back and walked next to me. She pulled out her sketchbook and continued a drawing from this morning. I looked over and saw a wolf.

"A wolf eh? Pretty awesome." I said and she beamed.

The drawing was so perfect. Moon behind the creature that was howling, eyes closed and one paw lifted off the ground. Ayame set the wolf on a cliff, trees below it. The wolfs tail was raised, shaded at the tip and faded a bit. Shadows cast an eerie emotion on the page.

"Wolves are cool, but dogs are better." I acknowledged out loud.

"Pft. Not they're not. Wolves are better. They hunt in packs and have large families. Dogs are so dependent on themselves, they think they're invincible at everything." Ayame explained.

"She damn right." a deep voice murmured behind us.

We all looked behind us to see Koga staring at Ayame, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha had his hand fisted and suddenly there was a huge, red bump on Kogas head.

"Keh. Dogs are better. Wolves go scurrying with their tails inbetween their legs when they've been defeated. Dogs keep their head held high!" Inuyasha snorted at the pissed off Koga.

"Yeah, that's because they don't want to look weak mutt."Koga taunted.

"Why you-"

"Hey, Hey. Let's settle down here. We don't want to scare the girls now shall we?"the guy with the violet eyes put his hands on both chests.

"Oh crap. Can't you at least leave me alone for even 15 seconds Miroku?" Sango whined. Apparantly, he was in both her English and History classes.

"YEAH! And you've already scared 'the girls' with that idiot Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at them.

"Hn."

At that deep, cold voice, I practically yelped and scurried behind Kagome who was the furthest away from the male group. Sesshomaru came up behind the other three boys, the tallest with the long silver hair and the cold attitude. And the threatening remarks.

"Don't 'Hn' us Sesshomaru! You threatened her. Our Rin. The most innocent of us all and so far the youngest. Don't you even care?" Sango accused, glaring at him. And boy did she look scary.

"This Sesshomaru does not care for anyone but himself." He said clearly, but what we can all hear is that he doesn't want to repeat that line.

"He has vocabulary problems. You're supposed to say 'I do not care about anyone but myself'. See? It's simple. No wonder you transferred from Feudal High." Ayame directed her speech at him after the first sentence.

He focused his gaze on my red-hed friend and I could feel the air around us getting icy. "This Sesshomaru can speak the way he wants to."

"Feudal High? What a stupid name for a high school, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered but it seemed that only I could hear him because Kagome, Ayame and Sango were arguing with the Ice King.

Miroku was staring at the three girls pushing and shoving at Sesshomaru and the tall, frost behavior dude looked like he was trying to contain his anger.

"Er, guys! Can we just go?" I yelled, trying to get their attention. I really didn't want them to get hurt because of me.

"All in good time Rin. We just have to get Sesshomarus word that he'll never threaten you again." Ayame called back at me and I shuddered.

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

The two friends and adopted sister of Rin were pushing and shoving me but I did not move one step back. They were trying to get my word to not threaten Rin again. My eyes strayed to the small, fragile and petite girl and she flinched when she met my gaze.

Did I really scare her?

I only placed the tip of my claws on her throat and ordered her to tell me where she lived. Did I really threatened her?

Rin shuddered and her arms hugged her little body. A part of me yearned to walk over next to her and drag the girl to my chest. To warm her up with my own heat and protect her from the cold with my own two arms.

But I then realised that I was the cold. I was the snow, the ice, the frozen dagger that hurts her tiny form. The one that makes her shiver in fear like a petal in the wind. The ice that makes her numb and cold, scared of the world. The frozen dagger that slowly pierces itself ito her chest, her warm blood spilling out onto the freezing blade.

An inaudible sigh escaped my lips and I pushed the three girls away with one arm.

"This Sesshomaru promises that he'll never threaten Rin again."

There. I said it and perhaps they'll leave me alone. But they didn't look convinced.

"I want you to give your word. To never hurt Rin physically and emotionly." The girl known as Sango pointed out.

Another inaudible sigh escaped my lips.

"I give my word that this Sesshomaru will never harm Rin in any way."

She stared at me, scanning my face before turning away. I glanced at Rin and saw her bewildered face. Was she surprised?

Her warm, chocolate, brown eyes seemed trusting, happier. The pink lips were no longer in a frown but a small smile. Just like that her face was radiant again but it then soured and turned away. Does she really hate this Sesshomaru?

The four of us watched them hop into their car, reversing before hitting the road.

"You threatened Rin?" Koga shouted. The school was near empty, only teachers that was in their cars driving out onto the main road.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, you musn't scare her in any way. In order for her to accept who you are, you have to be more careful and more trustworthy with that girl." Miroku said wisely. Whatever. . . No one orders this Sesshomaru around.

"How did you come up with a pathetic name such as 'Feudal High'? I expected a better response from you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sneered.

"What would you come up with?" I snapped coldly.

"Well, er . . . Jewel Shard High sounds better." Inuyasha replied lamely.

"That is the most pathetic name I've ever heard for a High school." Koga spoke.

"Well, you think of a better one wolf!" Inuyasha back talked.

"Hmph. Why should I mutt?"Koga muttered.

"You-"

"Lets head back home and eat something eh? It's getting late." Miroku interrupted with a 'mothers speech'. Ugh.

"Fiiiine." Inuyasha stomped to our black sports car. He jumped into the front seatr and pouted. Why did he have to share my blood?

I looked towards the sun and met with it's warmth. The heat reminded me of Rin, the way she smiled at her friends and adopeted sister Kagome. The way she scowled at that whore Kagura and exposed her biggest secret. She was my sun. She was my heat.

She is my mate.

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

"He better keep to his word or I'll kick his ass." Kagome slammed the fridge door, the orange juice in her left hand.

"Yeah, but then you'll be dead afterwards cause he'll be kicking your ass." I explained.

"It's a figure of speech Rin."

"Is it?"

Kagome stopped in the middle of swallowing orange juice and glanced at me.

"Forget it."

"Okay." I responded as she screwed the lid back on and placed the bottle back into the fridge, closing the door gently this time.

We had finished the dinner mother has cooked for us. Stir fried noodles with chicken wings. Very crunchy. Sota had eaten most of the chicken though and Kagome scolded him for being such a pig.

"I'm getting ready for bed!" I called from the top of the stairs to my mum.

"Alright! Night dear."

"Night!"

I skipped to my room, very childlike of me I might add, and gathered my toiletries. Making my way to the bathroom through the door in my room, I wondered what Sangos doing. Most likely listening to music on her ipod or yelling at her brother. Ayame? Maybe she is watching her favourite T.V programme.

Just to let you guys know, Kagome, Sango and Ayame are one year older than me and I do not know why Sesshomaru is in the same grade as me. He's eighteen turning nineteen and maybe he's been kept down twice. But that's impossible because he's so smart and great at everything . . .

I pulled off my orange shirt and lacy black bra. Walking over to the shower, I turned on the hot water and slid my skirt along with my panties down my legs, the fabric pooling around my feet. I took off my pearl earrings and watch, leaving the necklace from my real mother laying on my chest. Stepping into the warm cubicle, I let the hot water relax my stiff muscles and send me into the dimension of relaxation. A sigh escaped my lips, one filled with real bliss.

It was cold outside, raining. Winter was coming and a hot shower always soothed me. The water made me forget about pain, worries and death. It soothed my very soul and my heart beated loud and independently.

I grabbed the soap dispenser and pumped two generous pumps of mango and coconut body wash. I lathered it on my arms, legs, neck and other specific areas, then rinsed off the soap with the hot water. Next was my hair. Shampoo that smelled like mangoes was covered all over my hair strands, even the scalp which I washed out and did the same with the conditioner. After letting the water splash at my face, I grasped my blue, fluffy towel and turned down the hot water. I wrapped my towel around my body and squeezed the water out of my hair.

The mirror was foggy, because of the heat. It was usual, so I wiped the fog away with my hand. A figure stood behind my reflection, black hair and red eyes. I bit down on a scream and spun around.

No one was there. The bathroom door was closed and the window was firmly shut. I walked over to the shutters and checked the lock. Unlocked. I pulled open my windows and stared out. It must of been my imagination because who could climb in through the window when my bathroom was 2 floors up?

Something dropped.

I spun around behind me and saw my shaver on the ground. Glancing around the bathroom, I hesiantly picked it up. My breathing quickened as I rose, hand slightly shaking.

Some part of me knew I was being ridiculous so I placed my shaver back onto the bench and slid on my blue panties. Next I clipped on my matching blue bra and slipped on my green t-shirt. I had put my towel into the laundry basket and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. After checking and setting my alarm clock, I flicked off my lamp light and plugged my ipod to the speakers. The moonlight casted beams of light into the room and I closed my eyes.

_When you call my name,  
just like a little prayer,  
I'm down on my knees,  
I wanna take you there.  
In the midnight hour,  
I can feel your power,  
just like a prayer,  
you know I'll take you there._

_When I hear your voice,  
It's like an angel sighing,  
I have no choice,  
I hear your voice,  
Feels like flying.  
I close my eyes,  
oh god I think I'm falling,  
Out of the sky,  
I close my eyes.  
Heaven help me._

I indulged in this wonderful song. Many people didn't like Madonnas songs. But I think they're wonderful. *I love the song 'Just Like a Prayer'*

Soon after, I fell asleep, where dreams of flowers and a meadow enveloped me.

* * *

The stranger stared at the sleeping girl. 'Just Like a Prayer' has finished and 'Cry now, Cry later' was starting to play by Demario Street. His figure crept to her sleeping form and his fingers stroked her cheek. A shuddery sigh left his lips.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice questioned.

The figure on top of Rin turned his eyes to the dog demon that stood next to her door. His red orbs rested on him before an evil grin spread out on his handsome face.

"Sesshomaru. So nice of you to join us, though such in an unfortunate time." The voice was so dark that the sleeping Rin shuddered in her sleep. His face lowered towards her cheek and his tongue flicked out, licking from her jaw up to her right eye.

Sesshomaru glared at the man atop of his mate, golden eyes slicing through the darkness.

"Could it be? Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is jealous? Oh my . . ." the figure mocked shock.

A slow grin crept to his lips again as he licked her cheek again.

"Leave." Sesshomarus voice cut the air like steel.

The tall figure chuckled but obeyed. He stood over Rin, gazing at er face. The moonlight illuminated every feature, making her look like a goddess.

"Before I leave, however,"

The man bent down and with his hand, he pulled her left arm. Rins eyes snapped open, and she started to scream.

* * *

Anyway, this is Rin speaking again . . .

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
Why did some stranger come into my room and break my arm?**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ - Makes things interesting . . .**

**Still . . .  
IT HURTS LIKE HELL!**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ - Deal with it, Rin.**

**Meanie . . .**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ - (-.-);**

**Anyway . . . REVIEW! If you review, })i({ A Silver Petal })i({ will heal my arm in the next chapter!**

**. . .  
~I hope~**

**KAGURA- GET THIS CATAPILLAR OFF OF ME!**

**Please Review!**

~


	3. What a Change of Events

_**~ My Life, Don't Toy With It ~**_

})i({***})i({

})i({***})i({

* * *

What the heck you idiot! Why did you pull my arm out of its socket? When this arm is fixed by the nurse imma fuckin gonna chase you till you stop running, and then I'll pull those god damn pretty black hair strands out of your skull and give you a piece of my medicine!

Kami . . . why was I thinking like this . . . WAIT A MINUTE! I have a right to think like this! This creep pulled my arm out! Man, that son of a bitch is gonna wish he's dead by the time I'm healed by those nurses at the hospital that currently doesn't have a clue what just happened to me and . . . THERE I GO BABBLING ON AGAIN!

"So fragile . . . likely for a human to be crying. Especially females." he murmured.

Oh you son of a bitch! Who you're calling FRAGILE? Just because I'm a female doesn't frickin mean - whoa whoa whoa . . . hold up. DID YOU JUST SAY I'M CRYING? For kamis sake! Why are you doing this to me god? WHY WHY WHY?

No answer of course . . .

"Why are you here? Who are you? And why did you brEAK MY GOD DAMN ARM YOU SON OF A BITCH CAUSE WHEN ITS HEALED I'LL COME AFTER YOU! You HEAR ME?" I spat in his face, my sentence starting of completely innocent before gradually coming more menacing.

He chuckled. The heavens really hate don't they?

"Fiesty. I like that." he laughed before nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"WHY YOU CREEP! Take advantage of me would ya? Was this what you were planning from the very beginning? Like when you came through my bathroom window and . . . "

The knowledge finally seeped in . . . *uh oh*

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF THIS FUCKIN HOUSE! RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE BY MY GRANDPA!"

An image of grandpa wielding a bo made my hopes fall. He'll probably be beating himself up instead of the pervert on top of me. The man above sweatdropped.

"Very threatening." he whispered and vanished.

Like, completely vanished. Vanished, vanished.

Then my door slammed open, revealing Kagome, Grandpa, Mother and Sota. Kagome rushed to my writhing form and pained expressioned face, soothing me with non-soothing words. Her messed hair actually told me she woke up, taking her time while doing so, and trudged tiredly to this room . . . especially when I'm in P.A.I.N!

"Ahh! She's bleeding internally! I'm gonna go pee and bring it to her!" Grandpa screeched and rushed out.

My face paled and I gagged. "There's no way I'm gonna drink your pee GRANDPA!"  
*Pee actually stops internal bleeding for a while before you go to the hospital, and fresh pee lasts longer. I know, I know, sounds gross but my father did martial arts and he bled internally a lot so he had to drink his masters pee. His pee saved his life. Sigh~*

"Absolutely gross..." Kagome muttered and told our mother to call the ambulance.

Sota just sat there and stared at mother, watching her talk urgently into the phone before hanging up. "They're on their way right now."

"Tell them to hurry up!" I screamed, sweat clamping my skin.

"I just hung up Rin..." Mother murmured and I sweatdropped once again.

My world went black.

* * *

*Time Skip . . . Don't know how long it takes to fix dislocated shoulder and that . . . I feel so dumb.*

* * *

I'm back at school. yay . . .

History with Mr BooHoo again, talking about demons. Kind of fascinating if it wasn't for the fact Kohaku was grinning at me, not bothering to pay attention to the teachers speech. I tried to shift my attention back to the history teacher but Kohaku would always say *more like whisper seductively*, "I'm glad you're okay."

"And so, the four lands were ruled by four demons, each holding demonic strength over lands and such. Each ruler were addressed with Lord as the prefix ruled with great power. Not just mental and army power but powers like whips of light leaving fingertips and the ability to transform." he babbled on.

Ever since that incident in my room, Kohaku would always stare at me with lust and I would always act like I don't notice. Can't he take the hint already?

"Kohaku? The answer please?" Mr Boohoo asked.

Haha. Sucker . . . while you were busy sweettalking me Mr Boohoo said something that will help you on the exams. Wahahahahaahahahaaha!

"Well, um . . . Could you repeat the question please?" Kohaku asked, laughing awkwardly in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and Mr Boohoo frowned.

"What type of demon ruled the Western Lands? And please try to pay attention." Mr Boohoo scolded and Kohakus' shoulders seem to slump a little.

"I think it was a . . . frog?" Kohaku guessed.

A frog? I pictured a frog like creature in robes, a whip of light coming out of its fingertips. Not really a powerful picture if I must say. Mr Boohoo sighed and slipped a paper on Kohakus desk in which Kohaku read and jumped up from his seat.

"Mr Ballamathkanzwerondocronos, I can't! I'm settin up a date with Rin tonight and I want her to meet my parents! She is just so beautiful and I doubt there is anyone besides me that is worthy of her love!" Kohaku pounded his chest proudly.

I sweatdropped. The class sweatdropped. The teacher sweatdropped.

"Perhaps you could postpone your date for another time. I really think you should come for an afterschool detention Kohaku." Mr Boohoo chuckled slightly. "Now back onto the topic, Rin?"

I looked up at the teacher, the little me inside of my body panicking at the question he was going to ask me.

"What kind of demon was the ruler of the Western Lands?" he repeated Kohakus question.

I sighed in relief, "The ruler of the Western Lands is a dog demon, user of two swords called tetsusaiga and tenseiga. I believe his name was InuTaisho and had two sons but born to different mothers. The first son born was a full fledged dog demon, given birth by a female dog demon that lives in a castle in the sky. However, InuTaisho mated with a human which I think the name was Izayoi, thus a half demon was born. I think further into the feudal era, InuTaisho died and his first born son elevated to the role of the Lord of the Western Lands."

Mr Boohoo blinked and grinned, "You just earned yourself an A+ for giving such a wonderful answer that was filled with a lot of discription. You won't be joining your future husband in detention unfortunately though."

I choked on my saliva and Kohaku saddened a bit but brightened quickly. "I don't think I'll be married to Kohaku Mr . . ." I trailed on but forgot his surname. Crap

_DING, DING, DING, DING!_

Saved by the bell! I packed my books into my bag and then it suddenly crashed onto me. History actually wasn't that boring today!

* * *

"How was history Rin?" a schreeching voice sounded in my ear. I shuddered inwardly.

I snapped my head to Kagura and saw her face plasted with a smirk.

"It was fine, thank you." I replied like some kind of elegant woman.

"Well, I'm glad the damage is cured in your shoulder. I was afraid I'll never see you again because even though I dislike you, I missed you like the res of the school."

"Oh! You don't know how much I missed you too. Especially your tuna breath and boob job figure, Kagura!" I joked and she gasped mockingly.

"If you really want my kind of breasts, just ask me and I'll give you the number who did it. He's really good." she whispered seductivey.

"Eew! Are you getting all lesbian on me?" I screamed and ran down the hall laughing like a maniac.

Students in the corridors gasped. *Heh heh, love this GASP thingo*

"Kaguras a lesbian? Whoa. . . I didn't know that!" someone whispered to another person.

The three girls that flanked Kagura at all times, well . . . their eyes practically bugged out.

"Kagura? You're a LESBAIN?" Kikyo schreeched and covered her chest in her very revealing shirt.

Kagura snorted and faced the students, "Ignore what that wannabe Rin says because I assure you all that I am not a lesbian. If I was, why would I love Sesshomaru?"

I sweatdropped and smirked evilly. Walking to the girl that was a head and a half taller than me (yes, I'm small, but DON'T PICK ON ME!) I stared at her face.

With a good imitation of Sesshomarus, low and deep voice, I said, "Do I look like a girl to you? Is my hair so long that it makes you think I'm female and you want to massage my breasts?"

Seeing her shocked expression sent me down on the floor laughing until tears came streaming down my face, my hands clutching my stomach. The students surrounding asked started chuckling, cackling and laughing, some of them giggling and others rolling onto the floor as well. I could see Ayame laughing her ass off.

Kagura screamed and pounced onto me, trying to pull my hair out of its roots.

"Ahh! Get this lesbain off of me! Somebody help!"

The hallway was filled with laughter and Sango came over along with the other girls that trail after their leader to pul Kagura off of me.

"Let go of me! Rin get over here o I can beat some crap into your mouth!" Kagura shouted.

"Uh, no thanks. I don't wanna taste your crap!" I laughed and Sango, Kagome and Ayame dragged me off to the canteen.

I was still gasping for air and could see my best friends trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" I asked, trying to calm myself but to no success.

They finally gave up and bursted out laughing.

"Why do you . . . always - find a ... way to p-piss of Ka-ka-gura?" Ayame asked inbetween her laughing and I soon joined.

" I don't know."

"Maybe she was a lesbian and got her boob job to get males attention to hide she is in fact a same gender lover?" Sango coughed and Kagome laughed louder.

My lungs needed more air . . . I could breathe but not that well.

"I love that imitation of Sesshomaru Rin! It was so . . . fuckin- h-hilar- HILARIOUS!" Kagome wheezed and banged her head on the table, trying to stop the laughing.

"I did not like it."

We all froze, laughter halting and shifted our gaze to the one and only . . . Sesshomaru. He looked pissed and a bit embarrassed and from behind him I saw Inuyasha chuckling. Koga was coughing while Miroku was pelting his back, a displeased but bit uncontrolled humorous emotion on his face.

"Um, hi?" I welcomed awkwardly and the air around me started to get colder.

Sesshomaru glared down at me, looking like a goddess . . . WAIT A MINUTE! I MEAN A GOD!  
He stood unbelievably still, not blinking and it seemed like he wasn't at all breathing. His silver hair that cascaded down his back lifted gently in the breeze and golden eyes held death.

My hand fell from the air.

"SESSHY BABE! I'M NOT A LESBAIN! I'M 100% PURE NON LESBIAN!"

Can't she ever leave me alone? Kagura attached herself to the still man, red eyes filled with fake tears that streamed down her face.

"If I was a lesbain the person I'll be humping right now would be your mother because she has to be a goddess, considered you're this handsome." Kagura spoke in his ear and I flinched from her choice of words.

Kikyo came scurrying over with the other two members of Kaguras fan club. She latched herself onto Inuyasha while the other two onto the others.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered but I could hear her for some unknown reason.

Kagome muttered something about a whore and I couldn't help but think she meant to say that about Kikyo.

"Get off of this Sesshomaru." the man growled and Kagura halted her little sniffles and stared at her crush in pure shock.

"What? But I don't wanna Sesshy!" she whined and I swore I saw Sesshomaru wince.

Soon she was on the ground, a _oof! _leaving her lips. By the time I looked at the other three males, the other girls were already on the ground.

Weird . . .

I got up from my chair and slung my bag over my left shoulder and started to walk away when my figure hugging, blue shirt was grasped by Sesshomaru. My wide, brown eyes looked up at him and away when I realise he was staring at me intently.

"Umm . . . do you mind letting go?" I questioned in a small voice but he did not loosen his grip.

He ignored me and yanked me off my feet, suspending my body above the ground 90 centimetres and glaring at my face. A small whimper left my lips. How pathetic of me I must say . . .

"Don't you ever insult this Sesshomaru." he whispered darkly and I couldn't help but nod very quickly.

With a fling of his wrist, I was thrown against the table where my friends sat, my neck hitting the edge of it. Slowly, my vision faded again.

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

"You're an idiot Sesshomaru." Inuyasha murmured and I growled.

Who dares call me, Ruler of the Western Lands, an idiot? My talons swiped across the half-breeds cheek, poison seeping into his flesh.

"You-"

"Serves you right, mutt face." Koga muttered and he recieved the same treatment

Miroku came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips, hanging on one side before drooping on the other. One arm was on his waist while the other was trying to get the water droplets out. He was humming a tune back from the feudal era, which reminded me why I was here. As well as the reason to find my mate, I also tried to escape the toads annoying chatter. Jaken always kept on talking, waving the Staff of Two-Heads around. I don't even know why I let him join me on my journey to kill Naraku but I just let him had his own way. Ah-Un must be trying to fly away from him, not bothering to tell him where I went and such. Ah well . . .

"What the heck is going on?" Miroku asked, glancing at the two men writhin on the floor.

"Why you even ask? Something is pissing Sesshomaru off and he decides to take it out on us!" Koga yelled from his position, under the coffee table.

Inuyasha stood on shaky legs and glared at me and in return, I raised my eyebrows. "What is wrong with you? Ever since you went to Rins and Kagomes house, you've been acting all pissed off and I don't even need to sniff you cause you're never this quiet!"

I sighed inaudibly and sat down on the couch, acing the 't.v' as man calls it. Miroku sat a few inches away, studying my face.

"Is there something bothering you Sesshomaru?" he questioned slowly, obviously showing me some respect.

"Naraku is in the modern era with us." I replied in a cold voice, not caring about their reactions.

Silence. Koga blinked, Miroku stiffened and Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. The sword I've been chasing until that Totosai told me that my Tenseiga was forged from Tetsusaiga.

"Do you know where he is Sesshomaru?"

"Use your nose idiot."I muttered and Inuyasha scowled at me.

"Whatever." he murmured and started to sniff the ground. I grumbled words nobody could hear and Inuyasha glanced up at me. "WHAT?"

"Did you even smell Narakus scent in here when you walked in?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows once again, taunting him.

"Ye- NO! And there's no way I'm gonna sniff you!" the pathetic excuse of a brother yelled back at me.

I chuckled and walked away from the three, up the stairs and stopped in front of my door. My hand was rested on ths smooth, cold knob, my eyes burning through the wood. Slowly, I opened the door and stepped inside.

My finger flicked on the lights quickly and my room was illuminated by a small yellow bulb in the centre of the ceiling. A light bulb humans called it. They have indeed grown much more smarter over the years . . .

I floated to my closet, pulling out 'pyjamas' and slipped them on. This Sesshomaru does not believe in showers, cause I do not stink like those pathetic humans.

Rin.

An image of her cheerful face, laughing and carefree flashed before my vision. Her brown eyes bright with mischief when she pulled another one of her pranks on Kagura, her sweet scent being breathed in by my sensitive nose, her beautiful voice laughing, her soft hair dancing above the ground . . .

The pain strickened face, the fear in her eyes, the changing scent of mango and coconuts to smoke, the tears, the unconcious look . . .

I growled and pulled the blanket atop of me. The principal suspended me for two days and that means I'm unable to see my mate at school, her hardworking exression and hear her soft, melodic voice.

As the long hand on the 'clock' reached 9:00, I let my eyes drift shut and sleep claim me.

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

Is there something wrong with me? Becauseif there isn't, why are people preyingon me now? First Kohaku, then Kagura followed by Sesshomaru and that creep who crawled atop of me when I was asleep.  
The female doctor spoke to my mother and I saw the shocke and hurt expression on her face. What was wrong?

As the nurse left, mother came next to me to sit, holding my hand before she took a deep breath. Her eyes gazed down at me and I was suddenly scared of what she might say. As she opened her mouth, the door to my room did too.

"That baka, Sesshomaru."Kagome whispered.

"Rin?" Mother said and I looked at her, "You lost your voice."

* * *

And Rin is speaking again!

_**Rin: So? What do you think of it?  
Good? or Bad?  
Personally I think it was pretty good =^.^=**_

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Oh, Rin! You make me soo happy!_**

**_Kagura: Pft. Was it your idea or Rins for her to say I'm a lesbian?_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: What if I say both?_**

**_Kagura: Imma kill you two!_**

**_Sesshomaru: How is Rin?_**

**_Rin: Read above Baka. Feel ashamed much?_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: ^^; _**

**_Sesshomaru: It was your punishment._**

**_Rin: I'm rolling my eyes people!_**

**_Ayame: That wasn't really nice Sesshomaru . . ._**

**_Naraku: Mwhahahahahahaha!_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Wtf?_**

**_Sesshomaru: Now it's time for your punishment. *Cold glare*_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Not in this CHAPTER Sesshomaru!_**

**_Kagura: Hello sexy, wanna come over to my place?_**

**_Rin: YOU PERVERT! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR ARM AND PULL OUT YOUR HAIR! By the way Sesshomaru, what shampoo do you use?_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Can we just get along with the flow?_**

**_Rin: RIGHT!~  
REVIEW!_**


	4. Songs Reflect Life

_**~ My Life, Don't Toy With It ~**_

_})i({***})i({_

})i({***})i({

Got soo many Reviews from the last two chapters that I'm gonna write more, more, more! For some reason I think my chapters are a bit short however when I try to write more, I write less.  
T.T  
Anyhoo . . .  
Keep on reading and reviewing! There are also two songs in this chapter and I really hope you like them! I do! They're my FAVOURITES!  
Luv ya all!  
*that just gave my gender away didn't it?*  
Oh! With Rin being mute and all . . . well, when she's . . . 'talking' her speech is in these thingos.(~)

* * *

What? Mother and Kagome stared at me and I was shocked to realise even I couldn't hear my own voice. Tears welled up in my eyes and the two female members of the family hugged me. Mother was stroking my hair while Kagome was patting my back.

"I'm going to tell Sesshomaru what he did to you and if he does not feel any bit of remorse, I'm going to punch his face and gouge his eyes out." Kagome hissed into my ear angrily and Mother scolded her for such a gruesome speech.

After some minutes of crying, sniffling, soothing, hugging, kissing, whispering, slapping, head banging and more crying, Kagome pulled back with a smile on her face. "Mother, can I go take Rin out for some fresh air, you know, drive around the neighbourhood and maybe hang out in the mall and such?"

Mother seemed to think this through and finally agreed. "Okay, but be home by 11:30, you hear me?" I looked at the clock . . . 9:10 pm. *I KNOW I KNOW! ITS SO SO LATE IN THE NIGHT!*

We both nodded and Kagome told me to change into more outgoing clothes. And swap my shoes for something more comfortable. I slid my feet against the wooden floor of my room, for I feel lke a zombie. Maybe getting some fresh air will help. On the outside, I'm all gloomy and sad but on the inside . . . IM FUCKIN FURIOUS AT THAT GAY MAN!

Hold the phone would ya? Why'd I call Sesshomaru gay?

My hand pulled out a blue dress, the waist up clinging to my chest while the bottom billowed out in soft waves, calm like the ocean. And Sesshomaru . . .

STUPID MIND! GET THINKING ON SOMETHING ELSE!

I tied the sain ribbon into a dark, blue bow behind my back before getting blue joggers sliding over my white socks. After looking in the mirror, I left my hair out, soft ridges cascading down my back . . . kind of like Sesshoma-

I banged my head on the closet door before pulling away slightly dizzy. Seriously, I'm starting to hate my brain for making me think of that god damn hot and se-

I slapped myself across the cheek and opened my bedroom door, walking out with my ipod in hand. The song that was currently playing in my head, or was it ears?, was called 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. One of my favourite songs.

Kagome came out of her room and held out her hand, in which I grasped and we exited the house to climb into her car.

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass._

We pulled out of the driveway and out onto the street, ignoring the hoots we got from male people that were walking by.

_Like an unwanted stranger,  
There is no danger,  
I am here tonight._

A small puppy was being growled at by larger dogs and I touched Kagomes arm to pull over and in which she obliged. The three larger dogs ran away but the small, brown pup was frozen with shock.

_Little child, be not afraid,  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates,  
your tearstained face,_

_I'm here tonight . . ._

I picked up the small creature and cradled the pup against my chest. It soon relaxed its tense muscles and nuzzled my hand, making me smile. It started to drizzle and we both returned into the car, Kagome smiling at what she saw.

_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me._

Kagome revved up the engine and indicated turning left, sliding back onto the freeway and driving towards the mall.

_Falls on rivers and lands,  
And forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning . . ._

Trees waved their branches at us, almost like they were wishing us to buy something good. Birds flew overhead, cawing while blue birds sang with their melodic voices, flapping their wings to attract anothers attention. The pup was sound asleep on my lap.

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,  
And its candlelight beams,  
Still keep pleasant dreams,  
I'm here tonight . . ._

The sky was darkening ever so slightly as we stepped out of the car and made our way to the entrance. The policeman gestured towards the pup and told us it had to go. Tears fell down my cheeks.

_Little child, be not afraid,  
The wind makes creatures of our trees,  
And the branches to hands,  
They're not real,  
understand,  
And I am here tonight_

He stepped back a step, shocked and Kagome started scolding him about what just happened to my voice and the pup I found just recently, saying I'be been through enough pain. The man though over this before grinning and letting me walk in, pup in arms that had its tongue out. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and lands,  
and on forests and sands,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning_

The piano was playing, its keys low and making my smile fade little by little. Kagome sensed this drop of happiness and pulled me into a jewellery store. I grinned again. Stones gleamed, glowed, shone in their cases and I couldn't help but walk over to one. The lady gazed at me before an upside down rainbow appeared on her face.

_For you know,  
once even,  
I,  
Was,  
a little child,  
And I was afraid,_

The lady told me to follow and I did to a case which held beautiful necklaces. No, they were beyond beautiful. Sapphires and emeralds glittered in the faint light, begging to be chosen. I couldn't decide which one to choose and the lady laughed, but not filled with mischief and smugness, but actual affection.

_But a gentle someone always came,  
To dry all my tears,  
Trade sweet sleep the fears,  
And to give a kiss goodnight . . ._

She pulled out a necklace that wasn't all big but not too small, just perfect. A sapphire was in a shape of a teardrop, diamonds surrounding the edge, glistening in the light. I felt a huge smile lit my face.

_Well now I am grown,  
And these days have shown,  
Rain's a part of how life goes,  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait,  
'til your frightened eyes do close,_

My face saddened again at the price tag, sooo expensive . . .  
*The song is actually helping me type this. Helps me think.*

_And I hope that you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
This same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
and on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see,  
In the morning _

The lady chuckled and pulled out a permanent marker, grabbed the tag and put a large X over the price and wrote the number zero under it. I gasped.

_Everything's fine in the morning,  
The rain will be gone in the morning,  
But I'll still be here in the morning . . . *End. LOVE this SONG!*_

She secured the jewellery around my neck and smiled. The pup in my arms yapped at her happily and she gestured for me to exit the store. I bowed my head and turned my back on her, but not before another farewell glance.

She was still smiling.

* * *

"The lady just gave it to you?" Kagome asked, shocked.

I nodded and for some reason, I felt more innocent, more vulnerable ever since I became a mute.

"Wow. . . It's beautiful." she murmured and touched it gingerly.

I let a small smile grace my face and immediately tried to search for paper. I walked to her study table and pulled open the drawer, taking out a blank sheet and writing what I wanted her to read. Once I finished, I handed it to her timidly. Kagome grasped the sheet of paper and read it, nodding her head before giving me a grim smile.

"Your voice box was a little bit shattered when your neck hit the edge of the table. The nurse said to avoid that man for some time, just in case ya know? She thinks you're being bullied from what I told her." Kagome explained and I nodded my head, grateful for her that she did not tell the doctor who the person was and why he really did it.

We were at home, in her room and Mother had cooked us something a little too fancy, gourmet and all that. Sota enjoyed the dessert, chocolate ice cream thingy. *I KNOW I KNOW! IT DOESN'T MAKE YOUR MOUTH WATER BUT OH WELL*

Kagome wished me a good night and I replied with another nod of my head. Walking to my bedroom, the pendant bumped against my chest. It was indeed beautiful but I only ever wonder is . . .

Why did she give it to me? I stared at the ceiling and a flashback of the creep atop of me appeared before me. My eyes closed tightly and I turned over in my bed. Ugh . . . I can't get that horrendous image of him above me out of my head! I punched my pillow and silent sobs came out of my lips.

That PERVERT! I hate him! I wanna kill him! But first, I oughta slice his fingers and tongue off and then pull his hair out, followed by gouging his eyes out and then . . . Too gross? I'll stop right there then.

How are his eyes red? And his long, black hair so smooth? Well, Sesshomaru's hair is much, much more smoother (I think because I never had touched it before) but still . . . the creep is a little bit handsome . . .

The hand that punched my innocent pillow slapped me across the face. OMK! WHY AM I FALLING FOR THE DUDE THAT PULLED OUT MY ARM?

My body flopped against the mattress. I tried speaking again but my ears could hear nothing. Small tears appeared and fell. God, I'm starting to hate crying. My fingers rubbed against my throat and for some reason, I willed it to heal my voice box. That idiot Sesshomaru . . .

His cold behavior, his independant nature, his viciousness, his beautiful, long hair and gold eyes . . . are those the things that draw me near him? *Yes! Those are the thinga that draw him near me!*

Sick of thinking about two men, I grabbed my ipod off the bedside table and connected it to the speakers. I let 'My Immortal' by Evanscence play.

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Supressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave,  
'Cause your presence still lingers here . . .  
And it won't leave me alone_

Why did I pick such an emotional song? The first line seemed to focus on me and the second, the third and fourth goes to Sesshomaru and that creep . . . and the last reminds me of that creep as well. Sigh . . . I want to get up and change the song but let me just say, I'M TOO LAZY!

_Thse wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Yup, my wounds won't heal, the pain is kind of real and yes, time cannot erase this . . . dilemma that SESSHOMARU PLACED ON ME!

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have,  
All of me . . ._

The chorus is usually my favourite and it still is but it makes me think of Sesshomaru and the pup that was sleeping next to me. Its chest heaved up and down, obviously sleepy from the song, reminded me when I saved him from his fears (the three, large dogs), and I let him get use to me. I smiled and brought the pup to my chest, noticing how his big, brown eyes opened and closed.

_You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts,  
My once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away,  
All the sanity in me . . ._The previous verse reminded me of Sesshomaru. He captivated me with his alluring voice and atttude, his hair is kinda like his light *?* his face haunts my thoughts (LIKE RIGHT NOW!) and his voice did chase all the sanity away from me because I lost my voice and probably my temper . . .

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you scream I'd chase away all of your fears,  
And I held you hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, All of me_

Don't people just love this song? So emotional . . . well except for Sesshomaru.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along,  
__  
_The slow part in every song is what I'm always getting prepared for. After that part, the next verse is always a bit harder. The pup in my arms stirred a bit and I hugged him a bit tighter, and he relaxed again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you scream I'd chase away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, All of Me,_

The End of the song . . . *NO WAY!*

I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

My alarm clock went off and the last two days of school were _hell_. Firstly, I couldn't really answer the questions my teacher asked me cause of my voice problem and then Kohaku kept bothering me about how he'll cure my sickness and Kagura pissing me off about how _I _made Sesshomaru 'not come to school'. Give me a break.

Today I decided to take a day off of school. My mother agreed as she noticed my bothered expression every time I came back from the NIGHTMARE! *hehehe* She told Grandpa to make up a sickness, and he referred it to something simple. A cold . . . oh Kagura is gonna love picking on me when I get back. That means I have to do something that will make her think, Just because Rins mute, doesn't mean she can't infuriate me anymore.

For breakfast I had something quick and easy. Toast and milk. I love milk! *I don't . . .*

"Are you sure you don't want to come to school Rin?" Kagome asked for the millionth time. God . . . help me for once would ya?

I nodded and she sighed. "Alright, I'll just tell Sango and Ayame that you felt a bit sick okay?"

Another nod. I watched as she slung her bag over her shoulder and exit the house. Before she left, I had observed her clothing that consisted of black jeans and a light, green shirt that said, "Don't pick on my Sister'. I love that shirt.

Sango and Ayame had taken the news a bit too harsh when Kagome told hem I was mute. Fine, I'll be honest. They were about to storm out of the school and drive to Sesshomarus house to strangle him . . . tsk tsk.  
*YOU TWO DO THAT AND I'LL BE STRANGLING YOU GUYS!*

I placed the last bit of toast on the floor, and Chip sniffed it before taking a bite. Yeah, I named the pup Chip because he was the colour of a choc chip cookie. I thought cookie was for a female dog and choc chip seemed too long so I just named him Chip. He seemed to like it and he wasn't like most pups, yapping at everything and making a lot of mess.

Standing up, I wrote on a piece of paper that asked if I could go shopping a the local centre. Mother agreed. I smiled brightly at her and beckoned Chip over to my bedroom. I opened my bedroom door and went to my closet, pulling out a black skirt that was similar on the first day I met Sesshomaru. Next, I grabbed a white shirt, one of those Mash 4077 shirts, little bit of lace.

After looking at the mirror, my hair still left out and giving Chip a bath (must I tell you that Chip doesn't make water go everywhere like other pups), I slung a black handbag over my shoulder, a lot of money in the purse. And I mean a _lot_.

I made a lot of noise while going down the stairs and opened the door before closing it. Sigh . . . I really need to find a way to make my presence much more easier to notice. My feet walked on the pavement, the trees blocking the strong sunlight and I was grateful. The heat was a bit unbearable but it was geting cooler because of winter, and I apppreciate the warmth it gave me. Chip was watching the white birds fly above us, swooping at each oer before flutering away like a butterfly that flew right by his nose. He was just so innocent that I let out a small giggle without noise.

He looked at me and let his tongue fall out. I bent down and stroked behind his ears, and I heard him growl in relaxation. Opening my arms, I let Chip run into them and carried him the rest of the way to the shopping centre.

People bustled about, loud chattering bouncing off walls and laughter at jokes people made up. A child was chasing after a ball that dropped from his fingertips while the mother was talking to her husband about which perfume she should get. Chip barked at a cat that was glaring at the little kid, which sent the feline scurrying for shelter.

I just walked past everyone, looking at artifact stores, shops that sell animes and mangas, cubicles that have stones for sale, future telling stores, a clothes centre, jewellery store, foundations, handbags, toys . . . this place had everything. Well, exclude crap of course.

My feet stopped walking when I was in front of a magical curing store. Chip jumped out of my arms and ran in, leaving me callng out to him with no sound. Frustrated, I followed him inside the tent and came face to face with an old woman, grey hair pulled into a long, low pony tail, her black eyes staring intently at the pup. I tried to get Chips attention by calling but my voice was gone.

"You cannot speak?" a soft voice asked.

My head bounced up to focus on the old woman. Hesitantly, I nodded. She flicked two fingers at me and told me to sit. I obeyed. While doing so, I looked around the room. It was strangely purple, purple flowers, purple orb, purple clothes the woman wore, purple table, purple cushions, purple carpet, purple curtains, purple knifes, pur- PURPLE KNIVES?

The woman sat in front of me and touched my temple gingerly, making me flinch a little. Her eyes closed slowly, and I felt a warm, tingly sensation start from my toes all the way up to my head.

Suddenly she gasped. "Oh dear, Sesshomaru threw you against the table resulting in the loss of your voice?"

What? How did she know? I nodded, realizing she read my mind.

"How much do you miss not being able to communicate by will, Rin?" she asked and I flinched inwardly this time. This lady is creepy. She even knew my name.

I did a motion with my hands, saying 'a lot'. She nodded and seemed to be deep in thought. Finally she looked up because I couldn't take the annoying 'tick tock' of her purple clock on the ceiling.

"If I gave you the power to communicate through minds would you accept? You don't have to pay." she asked.

I sat there shocked. A chance to speak again! No more writing on paper or sitting there acting all depressed . . . of course I'll accept! There's just the matter of how do I communicate mentally. . .

"Don't worry, all you have to do is focus on the person or people you want to talk to, and they'll hear your thoughts that are directed at them. They can't read your mind but they can hear you in their mind. It's for free. No money. All free." she explained.

I beamed and nodded and she smiled at me gently. The word relax left her mouth and I closed my eyes, feeling cod hands compress on my forehead and throat . . .

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

"Where is Rin?" I asked monotonously.

Her friends glanced up at me, Sango clenching her fist while Ayame twitching her hand for a catapillar.

"Why would you want to know?" Kagome questioned, taunting me.

"..."

"God, again with the silent treatment." Ayame muttered and again I remained silent.

"What if I told you that she lost her voice and is sulking in her room because of your stupid act?" Sango said and another silence followed.

"..."

"He doesn't even feel the slightest remorse..." Kagome whispered beneath her breath, however my highly sensitive ears caught what she said.

"Rin. Lost her voice?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh Joy! He does have a brain and his ears do function properly! YES SHE LOST HER VOICE YOU GOD DAMN GAY MAN!" Ayame screamed and I let my facial features wince a tad bit, but they did not see it.

"..."

"Are you gonna apologise?" Sango asked.

"..."

I turned away, feeling the air grow confused and wary.

"Hey! GET BACK OVER HERE YOU MASS MURDERER!" Kagome screamed and I winced again. Girls are so loud . . .

"Kagome, did he even kill someone?" I heard Ayame asked.

"Uh . . . no."

Sango sighed. Their footsteps started to fade off into the distance and I felt like sighing myself.

I made Rin lose her voice. The soft, melodic voice I always want to hear every time I arrive at Shikon High. The voice that laughs at Kaguras surprised expression and the voice that asks for help timidly. Was the reason she did not come to school was indeed that she did not feel like it? Was the students making fun of her? Was Kagura upsetting my mate?

Letting out a huge sigh, I went to last period . . . Without Rin.

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

My eyes opened tiredly and I saw the old woman gazing down at me.

"Can you get up dear? Don't rush, the magic is slowly wounding its way throughout your whole body." She lended me her hand to help me rise into a sitting position. I was a bit dizzy.

Chip was eyeing me curiously, obviously wanting to know what the heck happened to me and why I woke up looking like a zombie.

"Think of something that you want me to hear. Just to see if the spell worked that is. It should because you've been asleep for three and a half hours."

~THREE AND A HALF HOURS?~ *p.s: Rins speaking/ thinking*

The lady smiled and I beamed. She could hear me. And that means no more writing on pieces of paper. No more waving my arms around like a maniac and no more being picked on by Kagura and her group of whores. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

* * *

Rins speaking again!

_**Rin: ~I love this CHAPTER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!~**_

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: While listening to the songs, it helps me write the story. I hope this chapter is a bit longer than the others._**

**_Kagura: Where is Rin? Did she ditch school because she couldn't take the pressure anymore? HAHAHA!_**

**_Rin: ~Oi! Lesbian! How's trying to get Sesshomarus attention going? Does he suit your liking?~_**

**_Sesshomaru: You got your voice back Rin?_**

**_Rin: ~Yeah so? Why would a gay man like you even care anyway?~_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Ah, the two love birds are fighting . . . ^^_**

**_Rin: ~What?~_**

**_Kagura: WHAT? Sesshomaru and I are LOVE BIRDS!_**

**_Sesshomaru: ..._**

**_Naraku: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Wtf? What's with the evil laughter Naraku? And you're not even supposed to be in this chapter._**

**_Naraku: What? *Faints*_**

**_Sesshomaru: Now's my chance to kill him . . . *Pulls out Tokijin*_**

**_Rin: ~HOLY CRAP! Put that sword away! You ARE a MASS MURDERER!~_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: How can crap be holy? And Sesshomaru, NOT THIS CHAPTER! A FEW MORE AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KILL NARAKU!_**

**_Kagura: Are these two hotties fighting over for me?_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ : *vomiting*_**

**_Rin: *choking, Kagome pounding back*_**

**_Sesshomaru: . . . *again with the silent treatment*_**

**_Naraku: You got a BooB JoB?_**

**_Kagura: RIN! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!_**

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: The songs are called *Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng* and *My Immortal by Evanescence* Favourite songs of all time!_**

**_Grandpa: Has anyone seen my pee?_**

**_Rin: ~Yeah, it went down the toilet . . . ~_**

**_Grandpa: MY PEE? It was supposed to help stop your internal bleeding!_**

**_Kagome: Rin wasn't bleeding internally Gramps!_**

**_Rin: ~REVIEW!~_**


	5. Holy crap! The molester is BACK!

_**~ My Life, Don't Toy With It ~**_

_**})i({ *** })i({ **_

_**})i({ *** })i({**_

_People love my stories! I feel so Happy! I'm just writing what Sesshomaru thinks in his mind. It's kinda hard to write in Sesshomarus point of view mainly because I'm a happy person like Rin.  
So Rin is speaking telepathically, through minds and all that.  
I'm going to add some of my favourite songs throughout all new chapters like the previous ones (Just like a Prayer, Lullaby for a Stormy Night, My Immortal).  
Oh! And I'm losing ideas as I'm trying to please you guys with my stories and get good marks for my reports. Maths exam coming up . . . T.T  
So if you guys can help me out, can some of my reviewers give me some ideas?_

_Before you guys forget, text in these thingos (*) are my notes and in these (~) are Rins speech!_

_Anyway . . . READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

THREE AND A HALF FUCKIN HOURS? Glancing at my watch, the mocking arms showed 2:54pm. Kagome comes home in 6 MINUTES! And Mother, Grandpa and Sota must be going mad at the house.

Chip barked at a cat, his small form wriggling in my arms.

**~_There's no time for that Chip! If I don't get home right now, who knows what Kagome-chan would do to the house!~_**

The pup in my arms growled and I glared at him in which he stopped and focused ahead. Back at that strangely purple tent, the lady had given me the power to speak telepathically. She said just to focus on the one person or on a whole group of people in order for them to know what I'm thinking. I ignored her plea which was not to give her money but let me just tell you this . . . I dumped the whole bunch of notes that was in my wallet onto her desk.

And it was all my pocket money! I earned the money by vacuuming the carpets, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, feeding our cat Buyo, washing the dog (god it was hard to grab him whens he chasing Buyo), taking out the trash, wiping the tables and windows, dusting the corners of our house, making everyones bed, cleaning the toilet (it stinks), get Sotas uniform out for primary and a whole lot more like raking the dead leaves into a pile and mowing the lawn. *THESE ARE THE THINGS I HAVE TO DO!*

I sighed but kept on running, by the time I got home, Grandpa was sleeping in front of the television and Sota was being picked up from primary by Mother. My eyes drifted to my watch and saw two more minutes. Phew . . .

Soon after 2 minutes, Kagome came driving up the driveway with two sheets of papers in the drivers seat. Please don't let it be History homework!

She came up to the front steps and handed me two sheets of paper. On it, I read:

_Dear Rin Higurashi,_

_You are invited to Inuyashas 18th birthday party, located in his very own mansion! Please wear a suitable evening gown along with bringing a gift.  
His house is located on 250 Youkai Street, very easy to spot out as it is the largest house in the neighbourhood. Hahahaha!_

_From Miroku_

I looked at the other paper. Kagomes invitation said the same thing except Inuyasha wrote it. I saddened that Sesshomaru didn't write my invitation. Kagome lended me a hand and I started to feel like an old lady with everyone giving me a hand to hold. I shook my head and stood.

"You wanna hear something that shocked the three of us at school Rin?" Kagome asked and my interest sparked to life.

**_~Okay.~_** I replied.

She smirked, "Sesshomaru asked why you weren't at school. And when we asked why he wanted to know, he gave us the silent treatment. That means he likes you and you are in complete control of breaking his heart!"

I sweatdropped. Sango must still want us to not fall in love with the four playboys.

**_~Are we going to Inuyashas party?~_**

Kagome shrugged her shoulders then something hit her. She grabbed me by the arms and was face to face with me.

"YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME AGAIN? THAT MEANS YOU AND THE NURSE ACTED THIS WHOLE TIME, MAKING EVERYONE THINK YOU LOST YOUR VOICE! YOU LET KAGURA MADE FUN OF YOU? WHY ARE YOU PULLING A PRANK ON US AND NOT KAGURA RIN?" Kagome shouted and again I sweatdropped.

**~_I can't talk, I'm communicating telepathically. Pretty awesome huh? Kagura is gonna be so surprised because I have another prank up my sleeve.~_**

Kagome blinked, "Another prank? And how did you-"

**_~I went to the shopping centre nearby and I walked into a purple tent and a old lady was there. She's the one who put the spell on me so now I'm able to COMMUNICATE BETTER WITHOUT those CRAP papers!~_**

"Awesome! We'll surprise them tommorow for sure!" Kagome punched the air, smiles on both our faces while Chip went somewhere to do a little poo poo . . .

* * *

"RIN! YOU'RE BACK!"

I turned around to see Ayame, dressed in a white knee-length skirt with a black, chest hugging shirt, a white ribbon tied around her stomach. She pounced onto me and squeezed, embracing me in the most tightest hug I have ever encountered.

Sango came walking to us, a smile on her face. She wore a faded, pink shirt and knee-length black skirt, a grey belt around her waist. What really surprised me is that she left her hair out.

**_~Wow! Why'd you leave your hair out Sango? No offence Ayame but you two look awesome!~_**

The two girls froze. Ayame suddenly unlatched herself from my body and stared at my face with wide green eyes.

"You have your voice back?" Sango and Ayame yelled in syncohronization. Wince?

Kagome shook her head, "She met this person who is sort of like a magician and she gave her the power to communicate using telekenises *sp?*. Pretty awesome cause she can send pictures to our minds as well. Our Rin is now a telekinetic!" *Or was it a telepathic?*

I analysed her clothing because I didn't have the chance to admire what she was wearing. She wore a flowing, knee-length green dress, sleeves reaching her wrists with two butterflies just above her left breast. Her hair was left out, a plain, green headband keeping black strands away from her face. She also wore black slip ons like me.

My body was hugged by a black, silky dress that flowed in soft waves below my waist. A silver ribbon was tied around my waist and a silver, butterfly clip adorned my head. On my fingers were 2 silver rings, a small diamond on them.

I smiled and we all beamed.

"Wait! Does this mean you can pull another prank on Kagura?" Ayame whispered into my ear and I nodded.

Sango clapped her hands, "Yay! We were so bored with Kagura trying to piss us off."

I grinned.

* * *

I had Biology first up. The thought of sitting next to Sesshomaru made me all gloomy again but I forced myself on the idea of embarrassing the whore. This is going to be so funny. Just imagining her embarrassed face, all red and eyes bugging out like a frogs made me start giggling silently.

Sesshomaru glanced at my bouncing figure, eyebrows raised as if asking why I'm jumping up and down in excitement. I ignored the look and I swore I thought I saw his shoulders slump a little. Must of been my imagination. I mean, why would Sesshomaru feel dejected since I'm worthless and especially after stealing my voice?

Meanwhile, a certain freckled boy was sitting in front of me. Ugh . . .

Kohaku was trying to sweettalk me like saying, "Your hair is so beautiful today" and I would reply with, "Dove Shampoo". And then he would say I smelled nice today and then I had replied with, "Dove Soap and Bodywash".  
He gave me an annoyed expression before giving me bitterlemon.

"Stops you from getting breakouts." Kohaku winked. If he weren't Sangos little brother I'd be stabbing him with a knife at all his freckles.

**_~I do not have pimples.~ _**I muttered, a dark, angry aura surrounding me.

Kohaku laughed sheepishly before returning to his desk. I had told him about my ability to communicate using telepathic sound waves (leaving Sesshomaru out of the conversation of course) and he actually smiled in celebration. Grrrr . . .

"Look! The coward is back! Hahahahaha!" a screeching voice laughed before sitting on Sesshomarus desk.

**_~Oh, I missed you too Kagura.~_**

Her eyes practically bugged out, like a frogs. "W-when, h-how di-" she stuttered.

**_~Kagura missed me! Oh joy! I missed you too sweetie! Visit a magician, whore.~_**

GASP. *hahahahahahaha*

"You . . . bitch!"

**_~Isn't that supposed to be directed at you?~_**

"Rin! Hmph. Do you remember when you said I was a lesbian? You said I thought of Sesshomaru as a female, wanting to touch his breasts and all that. I do have a thing for breasts," she looked down at her own, "but I also like mens penis' as well. They're the source of reproduction."

I almost gagged and Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, obviously uncomfortable with the speech of mens private parts. Suddenly, the plan came to mind and I prepared for my ultra embarrass Kagura attack.

**_~Does that mean you're bi-sexual?~_**

GASP.

Mr Ross spat out his coffee (my biology teacher by the way), obviously he was listening to our fight with interest. Some people started texting under their desk while Mr Ross was busy choking.

"Bi-sexual? Of course not!"

**_~Yeah, you're right! Because that means Sesshomaru would have to be one as well! Since you're a fan of breasts and penis'.~_**

The men in the classroon started to laugh out loud while the females gasped, mouths open. Kohaku was the loudest, doing a belly laugh on the ground with eyes closed. Sesshomaru growled and Kagura looked like a boiling kettle. Heheheh . . .

"Sesshy! How can you let this girl say such horrible things about your girlfriend?" Kagura whined.

My laughter stopped when she said girlfriend and she smirked when I did. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a tad bit before lifting the edge of his table with one hand, Kagura sliding off and landing on her ass.

GASP.

**_~Hahahahaha! Kagura's bi-sexual! Kagura's bi-sexual!~_**

The class started to laugh really loud and even I could see Mr Ross smiling with his head against his desk. Kagura glowered at me.

**_~My new nickname for you is bi, short for bi-sexual!~_**

The class laughed harder.

"RIN!" Kagura screeched and pounced at me but I was already out of my desk, hopping away like a happy kitten who received fish.

**_~You're not a woman. You are a woMAN!~_**

"Well, you're a slut!"

**_~Again, that's supposed to be directed at you.~_** I though, pointing my finger at her.

"Fine then, GEEK!"

**_~I'd rather be a geek than a whore because I'd get a better future, if you know what I mean.~_**

"Ugh! Shut up!"

**_~Kay!~_**

I shut my open mouth with her pencil case, two buns together looks like what? Yeah, that's right, breasts. Mr Ross was laughing, head banging on his desk as if he was trying to stop laughing. Kohaku was wheezing on the ground and I was afraid he's dying. Inuyasha was at the back fanning himself, no doubt laughing too hard at his older brothers pissed off expression, while Kikyo was trying to hold back her giggles.

Sesshomaru was just sitting there. Wait a minute, is his mouth tilting at the edges. Up?

*whoa whoa whoa, Sesshomaru is SMILING?*

Kagura fumed, steam coming out of her red ears. Not a pretty picture when you already have red eyes. She stomped towards me and I dropped her buns, skipping around the classroom. Soon I was behind Sesshomaru and Kagura in front and tenderly I slid my hands down his chest, not touching his skin. The whores eyes bugged out.

Sesshomaru tensed beneath me before relaxing, his long-sleeved blue shirt covering his well developed shirt to my distaste. His golden eyes slid up to me questioningly but I paid no heed.

"Your breasts aren't as full as mine!"

**_~Well, at least they're fully real!~_**

She shut up and turned away, sitting at her desk with a big flop of her body. Hmph! I won!

"O-ok-kay then ev-ever-yone, lets c-continue on our les-son today." Mr Ross stood up on weary legs, no doubt from laughing so hard.

The rest of class was listening, still chuckling from the recent incident. I looked back at Inuyasha and saw him still biting his hand, tryin to halt his laughter. Grinning, I focused back on MR Ross at the front of the classroom, pointing at the board of a picture that was supposedly an ovary. . .

"Rin wouldn't have one . . ." Kagura murmured from the front and I smiled sweetly.

**_~Don't know about you too considered you're bi-sexual~_**

"Settle d-down ladies." Mr Ross ordered and I immediately shut up.

Biology wasn't boring like History!

* * *

During lunch, Inuyasha appeared right by our table and started asking us if we could come to his birthday party. I put my earplugs on and listened to Spell It O.U.T by Emma Bunton.

"You guys are coming right?" Inuyasha questioned, golden eyes gazing into Kagomes eyes.

I sense a romantic spark between them.

"Nup! We all agreed not to go!" Sango exclaimed and we all nodded.

You see, we had a discussion about whether or not we were going. Kagome seemed reluctant to go as Sesshomaru was there, obviously worried about me once again and I felt so so so so so so guilty for ruining their fun. Sango said it wasn't really my doing but in fact Sesshomarus and Ayame was afraid of the other people Inuyasha invited. Because, apparantly, they 'had' to invite Kagura and her group of whores. And yes, I was still afraid of Sesshomaru.

_If I spell it O.U.T,  
Will you get the message finally,_

"Why not bitch?" he yelled and Kagome glared at him, causing him to take a step back.

"Because we don't want to, gotta problem with that?" Kagome spat at his face and I swore something drooped underneath his baseball hat.

Now that I mention it, Inuyasha always wore that hat and Koga always wore loose jeans, and we four girls realise something struggling to come out from the hat and trousers. Like, it was a part of their body dying for some freedom of clothing. Okay ... what was I thinking?

_I don't wanna fight you see,  
But it's the end of you and me,  
Sorry that it had to be,  
But that's the reality,  
Do I have to spell it O U T,  
for you to see_

"But its my birthday." he whined and I couldn't but help feel sorry for him. He sonded like a little pup. . .

"Why do you want us to come over anyway? Huh? Your family already has done a lot of pain to Rin! Is that what you're trying to improve? More GRIEF? MORE SORROW?" Ayame yelled and Koga took a step forward to her.

"Watch what you say bitch!" he roared at her and I saw Ayame flinch away.

Ayame had gained a little crush on Koga becuase he always tagged along with her during school like a little pup and asked to take her out for a date on ncie weather days. It was kind of cute but we all agreed to the term to not date any of them and Ayame seemed too happy to obey the rules. She tried running away from him once, but lets just say . . . he always catches up to her.

_Dream on in our own little world,_  
_Keep thinking I'm your girl,_  
_Baby I wish you well,_  
_But boy the fact remains,_  
_My story's still the same,_  
_Hard as it is to tell_

"These girls think they're all that, but in fact, they're nothing!" Koga snapped in Ayames face and Sango took her place in front of her.

"You gonna hurt Ayame now? I know that you like her, but you can't gain her love if you're gonna be like that Koga!" Sango explained and looked at Miroku. "Why don't you put a tighter leash on them huh?"

I watched dumbfounded as the song in my head kept on playing. It was like a movie, a war fight going on between lovers while an emotional song was playing in the background.

_I've said it all a thousand times,  
Now I gotta to be cruel to be kind_

_If I spell it O U T,  
Will you get the message finally,  
I don't wanna fight you see,  
But it's the end of you and me,  
Sorry that it had to be,  
But that's the reality,  
Do I have to spell it O U T,  
For you to see_

Koga stared at Ayames and Sangos angry faces, more focusing on his crush more like it. He finally noticed her tears, fresh and anew in her eyes. "Ayame . . . I-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Ayame screamed.

**_~What a jerk you guys are~_**

Sesshomaru glared at me, his golden eyes burning holes into my body. God damnit! Why did he have to be much stronger and faster? If he were normal, I'd beat the crap out of him! That is, if he ever goes to the bathroom . . .

_You don't get what I say,  
You want it all your way,  
Hear what you wanna hear  
So now I'm showing you,  
That we're really through,  
The writing on the wall is clear_

_You'll never make me change my mind,_  
_I gotta be cruel to be kind_

_So do I have to spell it O U T,  
'til you get the message finally,  
I don't wanna fight you see,  
But it's the end of you and me,  
Sorry that it had to be,  
But that's the reality,  
Do I have to spell it O U T,  
for you to see . . . *_I'm gonna end the song now so if you wanna listen to it, go type it on the internet and listen to it.*

_**~Lets go guys.~**_

Every one of our group stood, Ayame crying while we gathered our things. As I peered more closely at the four boys, I noticed that Sesshomarus ears were pointier, Inuyasha fixed his cap, the struggling thing in Kogas jeans stopped moving and the same black smudge slightly covered by Mirokus clothing. What are with these men?

* * *

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

After biology, my soul slightly flustered by what just happened, our group had gotten into a little fight with our mates. It all started because of my idiotic half brother.

"God! They are sooooo . . . ANNOYING!" Inuyasha shouted, punching his toy bear that was laying innocently on the couch, enduring the pain of his fists. "Why don't they wanna come? I was trying to be nice to them and they turned down the offer just because they think we're playboys!"

Even though I wouldn't admit this out loud, my half brother had a point. Sango, Kagome, Ayame and Rin decided to avoid us but we didn't have to have good sense of senses to realise they've fallen for us. But that was just the point. They didn't want to fall for us. The girls were scared of us. Before Rin had left with her group of friends, I had sensed her wandering eyes, noticing at how she looked at my ears and gazed at Inuyasha cap. The look at Kogas jeans and Mirokus palm. It was like she found out our secret.

No.

Rin was too stubborn to find out what we were. Her small brain is so unknowledgeable that even a . . . Inuyasha is smarter than her. She always go about making fun of other people and expects to be protected by her 'friends'. Kami, why'd you make humans so smart all of a sudden?

But still . . . her smooth skin, the beautiful black hair that cascades down her back, the clothes that hug her slim figure, those lips, the eyes, the . . . . I sound like a womanizer. . .

Koga walked around with only an underwear on, something he didn't really like to wear but he had to as the rest of us couldn't stand watching him walk around naked. *I LOVED THE SIGHT OF HIM NAKED!* He looked through the fridge, the aura around him a little gloomy from the fight from this afternoon. I had realised the first time he stalked Ayame was when he purposely dragged us to follow him to walk around the school because he was bored, which always led us to find the girls. Inuyasha always stared at Kagome while Miroku goes trying to touch Sangos ass. That pervert . . .

A sigh left the wolf demons tribe leaders lips. His black hair was drenched from the previous shower, his tail drooping. I watched as he swallowed down some milk, then look through the fridge before pulling out some steak. His teeth sank down into the raw flesh, which brought a memory from the depths of my mind to view before my eyes.

It was when I was just like a normal, flesh-eating demon. I was young, ravenous, and always hungry. Every living being I met, I attacked on the spot, ignoring its pleas and begs for mercy. I remembered the first time I fed, ripping flesh away from bone. The screams from my first kill and the joy in my heart for pleasing father.

But it was soon after I turned 80 in my demon years, around 11 in human yrs, father told me I didn't need to eat. I still had continued for three to four years afterward but then I tired of it. It wasn't like I needed food. Father died and I grew angry with him . . .

Koga growled, Inuyasha rolling his eyes before adverting his attention back to the television.

*_Static* A murder has been found of a 15 yr old girl. Fatal wounds consists of knife slashes, a neck broken and bruises along her spine. The FBI are reported to be slightly horrified and shocked as they say they found a bruise in the shape of a spider on her back and . . ._

"It's Naraku. I'm sure of it. He's the only one who can leave behind such a gruesome death." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku sat in the couch, legs slightly parted as he reached down for his 'coffee'. "Yes, I believe so. But the question is, why did he kill a fifteen yr old girl?"

"Silence." I ordered icily, the room darkening slowly, growing more chillier.

"Why?" My idiotic half-brother yelled.

"They are saying more."

_The victims parents has given us a report that the man had red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. They say, he introduced himself as her boyfriend and they were supposed to be telling them that soon after the two of the 'children' make arrangements for the meeting, he would leave.  
However, after fifteen minutes, the mother and father grew suspicious and went to investigate for the lack of sound. They had opened their daughters room and met the sight of her dead body. The murderer had left a note on the side table near the bed, where the body laid, and the parents has given it to the police. FBI and the police say he was looking for a 16-yr-old girl by the name of Rin to be given to him before the two weeks has finished._

I growled and stood. That was it. Naraku wouldn't wait for so long to get what he wants. It's more likely he'd do it right now. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku went to get changed quickly, hiding their weapons underneath their clothing before we entered the car and drove past the speed limit to Rins house.

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

Those four stupid jerks . . .

I was in my room, on my laptop, researching information on pointy ears and black smudges. How helpful . . . The only info I received were about elves and fae creatures with pointed ears and pictures of black messes on paper. Sigh . . .

Elf - a creature from the medieval times, supposedly michievious and has powers which brings sickness and diseases to humans. Okay . . .

_Type in Sesshomaru~_

I spun around in my seat and looked around my room. The same voice that belonged to the molester that was atop of me the night my dislocated shoulder became part of this world.

_**~Who's there?~**_

There was no answer. I hesitantly turned back to my laptop. Type in Sesshomaru? Why should I do that? Why would I do that? But I did. I started to press the 's' button on the keyboard provided and then a 'e'. As soon it was typed in, I pressed the enter button and a whole list of sites popped up. I clicked on the third one that came to view.

_Sesshomaru - Sesshomaru is supposedly a dog demon, which possesses enormous powers and such. His appearance consists of pointed ears, two maroon stripes on both cheeks, golden eyes and long, silver hair that cascades down his back. Humans say he is cold-hearted and only thinks of himself and his region, that is the Western Lands. He is known as Lord Sesshomaru and it is believed that he hated humans, but elderly men and women from the feudal era says otherwise. They say he protected villages from bandits at most times and saved a little girl before she died from a sickness. He was extremely powerful, as he was the son of Lord InuTaisho who was the previous ruler of the Western Land after dying to save his human mate.  
Sesshomaru was disgusted by humans and half-breeds, and he had a half-brother. The other son of InuTaisho was named Inuyasha who had pointed, dog-like ears. He had no stripes and markings however and it unknown if he has a tail or not.  
Before the Great Lor InuTaisho died, he left behind two swords for his son. For Sesshomaru, he gave him the Revival sword called Tenseiga which is believed that can revive/ save 100 lives in one swipe.  
Inuyasha was given the Tetsusaiga, a sword that can kill 100 lives in one swing. It is extremely powerful and gains many offensive attacks such as Windscar and Adamant Barrage._

I was speechless, stunned, shocked, surprised, strucked and struggling at the picture drawn of the great dog demon. Silver hair like a giant waterfall, golden eyes that are so cold, maroon stripes that stood out proudly, a blue crescent moon on the forehead . . . the painting was exactly like Sesshomaru. It was more like a photo but the date said it was founded in the late feudal era.

My hand timidly touched the screen and stroked over the majestic markings. They were so beautiful on his face . . .

HOLD UP!

Why should I believe all this crap anyway? I hardly know Sesshomaru and he could be acting for a play or a movie or something along those lines. The markings on his face could be tatoos instead!

I shut down my laptop and walked back and forth in my room. Sesshomaru is not a dog demon. Sure, he's cold-hearted (like in the article), quiet (like in the article), has a half-brother (like in the article), and is a cruel bastard who hates noise and girls like me . . . BUT HE'S NOT A DEMON!

Sighing, I looked back at the laptop on my desk. Should I keep on researching?

Shakng my head furiously, I walked to my television and turned it on.

_*Static* A murder has been found of a fifteen yr old girl. Fatal wounds consists of knife slashes . . ._

Oh joy, another murder. Wait a minute . . . red eyes and black hair? Spider bruise? Looking for a 16 yr old girl by the name of ...

Colours burst to life behind my lids. A groan escaped my lips, strangled and hoarse. Blood seeped from my scalp, falling down the edge of my face before running down my neck. My hand unconsiously touched the red liquid before pulling away. My blood. . .

A chuckle sounded behind me.

"Hello, Rin."

* * *

Rin speaking . . . hello . . .

**Rin: ~Whatcha think?~**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: I think this chapter is a little boring . . . Need more IDEAS!**

**Rin: ~That pervert came back...~**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: So? I think the audience needs a little more excitement! XD**

**Rin: ~Hell no.~**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Hell yes!**

**Naraku: Mwhahahahahahaha! Finally, the time has come for me and Rin to-**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: SHUT UP! *thonks him on the head***

**Rin: ^^; ~Can I kill him in the next chapter?~**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: I'll think about it.**

**Rin: (~).(~)**

**Sesshomaru: I'm not bi-sexual...**

**Kagura: Yeah! Me too! Who's idea? *lightening in background and evil laughter from unconcious Naraku***

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: . . .**

**Rin: ...**

**Sesshomaru: . . .**

**Chip (pup): . . .**

**Naraku: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: -.-;**

**Rin: -.-;**

**Sesshomaru: . . . **

**Chip: ^0^**

**Kagura: Anyone gonna answer me?**

**Kagome:Who wants to answer a whore? Plus a lesbian and a boob-job girl and a bi-sexual woMAN!**

**Ayame: *Places catapillar on arm***

**Kagura: . AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Review? And more ideas? And yes, Kohaku is Sangos' brother.**

**Rin: . . . ~Please more! Even I'm curious as to what's gonna happen next!~ *whispers to })i({ A Silver Petal })i({ "Is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha really a demon?"***

**Sesshomaru: I have good hearing . . .**

**Kagura: What did she say? What did she say?**

**Rin: . . .**

**})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: REVIEW! If you can that is =^.^=**


	6. The Battle And The Truth

**~ My Life, Don't Toy With It~**

...

Yahahahahahaha! Wahooo! Got reviews from the latest chapter! YAY!  
I love you all!

I've been looking through youtube . . . and found a video of Jaken singing the theme song 'Grip!'. It's FUNNY! Well, I think it is . . .

Just type in ******.com/watch?v=AT787oIUonWA **at the end of the triple w's and youtube.

There is another video as well. It's when Rin is being taught abt sex . . . very funny. Just type in 'Rins sex ed'.

ANYWAY! On with the story!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /xO_Ox\

Pain radiated from my head, blood travelling down my face and onto my shirt. My vision blurred from the hard impact of the attack, my mind clouded from all the pain. My hand found the ground and tried to pull my weight up, but I just collapsed down again. Red eyes stared down at mine and they were the only things I could see as a black curtain shielded the outside world from us. They were so red, I could see the evil intentions in them, and a small scream sounded in my ears. The fire I stared into just gazed back and my mind was so focused on those firey orbs I didn't realise I was in a sitting position against something hard and cold. By the time I did, my television and lights were turned off and I felt something wet on my neck.

It took some time - seconds,minutes, hours . . . I don't know - until I fully registered what was happening. The molester had come back.

I tried to pull away but pain coursed through my body and brought me closer to the murderer. A groan left my lips and the pain in my head intensified. Strong fingers were secured around my small wrist and an arm held me to his chest. My head rested under the murderers chin and all I could do was to wait for death to come.

Death was the only freedom I had from this monstrous beast.

A chuckle left his lips, dark, evil and deadly. My breathing quickened in fear and my heart thumped loudly as if it were trying to jump out of my chest. For some reason, I thought it would exceed in what it wanted. I didn't care anyway.

"So, Rin . . . what do you think of Sesshomaru now, eh?"

Was he speaking to me? I do not know. The ringing in my ears was so loud it was hard to hear him. So what if he was speaking to me? I was going to die soon. Dying seemed like a good idea then. I would be able to meet my biological mother at last and spend all eternity with her. Even my dad I could meet.

Fingers tilted my chin up, rubbing blood onto other parts of my skin. I knew my hair was tangled and my soul was ruined, but only one image was in my mind. And for one undeniable reason . . . it was an image of Sesshomaru and his cold face.

Shadows reached out to me, the faint moonlight peeking through my dark curtains. A cold wind blew through the small gap and a shiver ran up my spine. Not just from the cold, icy wind . . . but also from the death bringer. So his name was Naraku but wat did he want with me? And how does he know Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru. He's a demon. A kind of breed and creature that we humans are to kill. But why? Why do we kill humans? Is it because of hatred? Disgust?

Naraku chuckled once more and the sound sent shivers up my spine once again. Is Naraku a demon? He certainly acts like one or maybe he is just a crazy murderer. Have you guys realised I sound perfectly calm? Something came into my view. It was shadowy and long, big as well. Whatever it was, it was making sounds like a slug on a metal table top, _squish squish squish_. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop at what was before me. It looked like a tentacle, green and thick. And plus, the thing was slimy. The green objec was hovering in the air and I let my eyes trail down its body, up to Naraku's waist. I freaked. The green leg was connected to the man behind me, red vines and centipede like creatures crawling around me. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

The demon raised an eyebrow and tilted my head up more. His red eyes stared into mine, though I shut my orbs tightly. This guy scared me and a part of me wanted Sesshomaru. I cried out to him through my mind, unknown to Naraku of course.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /xO_Ox\

(SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VIEW)

_**~SESSHOMARU!~**_

My head snapped up, my ears twitching. Did Rin call me? Through telepathy? I didn't know. And this Sesshomaru does not like being stupid and seeking for answers.  
The roofless car sped past trees and the darkness set an uneasy feeling within me.

"Miroku. I'm leaving." I stated in a cold, emotionless voice.

"What? Sesshomaru, wh-"

I jumped out of the car and ran ahead, even though the vehicle was speeding as fast it can go. My ears heard Inuyasha curse and the sound of the car groaning at the less weight it carried. He was running as well. My idiotic, younger, half-breed brother had pounced onto the road to save my mate . . .

"DON'T WORRY KAGOME! I'M COMING!"

. . .

My idiotic, younger, half-breed brother had pounced onto the road to save _his _mate. Not mine. As we neared her neighbourhood, I smelled the faint tears of my mate. She was crying. And Naraku is the person to blame . . . *Okay...Sesshomaru finally has a chance to kill Naraku. Finally because he was threatening me before.*

Lights came into view as the Higurashi residence appeared suddenly. It was dark and too quiet from inside. Usually, at this time, Rin would be listening to her stereo, Kagome txting in her room, the Mother putting Sota to bed and the Grandpa . . . I guess he could be gathering all these artifacts from the feudal era. Inuyashas' ears twitched and he sniffed the air, his nose crinkling at the scent of the other half-breed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and pounced onto the balcony in front of Rins room. Narakus deep and evil aura resonated from inside, the sound of Rins uneven breathing occupying it. I glared through the curtain and stepped inside.

Naraku sat on the ground, Rin laying across his lap with a horror strickened face. The demon inside of me growled, snarling at the half-breeds smirking face. Naraku was staring at me with amusement in his eyes, his hand on my mates neck as he trailed it up and down, the poor girl shivering atop of him in fear. Her scent was horrible, her body tainted my this monster. My fangs tried to grow but I kept them as they were, human like.

I stopped in front of Narakus sitting form, his tentacles swarming around me, not quite touching my body. Yet. I didn't really believe that this half-breed travelled through time just to absorb both my body and powers. Though . . . it was very Naraku like. He rests till his body is healed, and then he strikes in silence.

Rin looked up at me, shock in her eyes and she struggled in the half-breeds lap. She was trying to crawl out to me, her innocent eyes on my face the entire time as she kicked and slapped at Narakus chest. The only sound the red-eyed murderer made was a low and hushed laugh. His grip tightened on her and she let out a small cry, no doubt that he used a bit too much force on her. I bit back the growl in my throat and focusedon looking impassive, cold and uncaring. But it was hard at the time because of my mates whining and wordless complaining.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku coldly welcomed.

The sixteen year old girl shuddered and twisted in his hold, yearning to break free. Her frightened brown eyes closed as the half-demon placed his hand on her lips and right cheek, her body rigid at the contact. My heart pounded in my chest, the anger burning inside the beating organ, wanting blood from a certain victim. Blue static fizzed around me, signalling the closs transformation. The girl in the murderers arm stared at me with the eyes of fear and she started to cower away from me as well. She was scared. Like all other humans. She. Was. Scared. Of. Me.

I focused my gaze on the vulgar creature and with a slight jerk of my head, I gestured outside of Rins room. Naraku chuckled darkly and stood with Rin in his arms, the body parts of many demons carrying him out the window and off the balcony. The cold wind blew at my face, my silver strands flowing up with aqua coloured electricity coating. My talons grew longer as the markings on my face went darker and more menacing, the fangs I kept from growing enlongated and sharpened as I floated down onto the concrete. Naraku dropped Rin on a high branch to stop her from escaping and she clutched onto it, her bdy convulsing out of indescrible fear. Her body shook from both the icy breeze and the possible outcome of her future, and I felt pity.

Naraku appeared in front of me and let a gleeful grin spread out on his face. "Well, well . . . the dog actually cares for the master. Aww ..."

I let out an animalistic growl and flexed my fingers. The long nails illuminated neon green, pulsing with deadly light as it took form as a whip. My half-brother appeared beside me, Tetsusaiga in his grasp in it's larger form. Inuyasha spat at the ground, his gaze flickering to my terrified mate back to Naraku.

The full moon radiated moon beams onto the dark yard, blackness encircling us in a large, thick ring. Black leaves, trees, grass, rocks . . . even the air seemed black. Rin let out noiseless sobs, I could only hear her because of her intake of breath. Shadows engulfed us, like a tsunami swallowing up unconcerned victims. Narakus red orbs watched us, and my eyes took the same form. My silver hair tossed everywhere, the electricity was out of control as I leaned over, my hands almost touching the dark coloured concrete an my growls tuning into snarls instead. Inuyasha had stepped away for me to have some room transform. I must say ... my brother is kind of smart.

A roar ripped from my throat as the wind howled, leaves being ripped from their branches, rocks lifting into the air and falling back down. Dirt flew everywhere and from my angry state, I saw Rin clutching onto the trunk for support and for life. The sane part of me whined out to her and she looked up at me. I hoped for some meaning in my eyes and it seemed there was some as Rin nodded and looked away from the rest of my transformation.

The beast inside of me exploded out of my humanoid body, the ferocious snarls directed at the filthy half breed. The teeth snapped at the slightly nervous man, my gaze burning through his skull and hopefully into his soul. Naraku had froze on spot at my peirced gaze and he didn't have time to react when I swung my paw at him. His body was flung through the air, crashing through a boulder.

"WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha pounced into the air and heaved the sword over his shoulder, yellow beams heading straight for the dazed Naraku. Small rocks lifted off the ground and pelted the destroyed cement. The trees swayed defiantly and I saw Rin being swept away. Worried, I leaped over to her and caught her by the scruff of her large shirt. She dangled from my mouth limply, her legs hanging and her arms beating like she was trying to fly. I was faintly amused but now was not the time, especially when Naraku was trying to get back up. I turned my head and placed her on my shoulder blade, my eyes watching her small body scramble up and hid beneath the fur near my neck. She held on tightly, burying her face in my hairy coat and the hot tears streaming out down her cheeks.  
Naraku laughed, his face half wiped away, one eye watching us with a large amount of amusement. Inuyasha growled and muttered beneath his breath and charged at our eemy. I barked at him but he did not listen. The half dog demon raised his sword and yelled out the words, "WIND SCAR!"

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and crashed into Rins room. My mate sniffed and tightened her grip. I whined and she raised her face. She looked tired, and worn out. In fact, she looked so old.

Naraku limped toward us, his digusting body making its way towards my front legs. The tentacles twirled around them, slimy and disgusting. My red eyes caught the gleeful look in his eyes. He desperately wanted my power and he didn't even care if he had to consume a human as well. Rin tugged at my fur, urging for me to move. The enemy stopped a few hundred metres away from us, his brown hair tangled and his eyes hungry. How vulgar.

The bindings around my legs were split in half by a sword. Not tetsusaiga. Just an ordinary sword from the feudal era. Koga stood next to me, smaller of course. His battle stance did not scare Naraku one bit but the leader of the wolf tribe did not back away in anyway. A growl resonated from his throat, a warning. He wore what he used to in the feudal era. His battle armour of his tribe. A fur skirt and his chest protected by metal. The sheath was tied next to hip, sword in his right hand. His tail was not moving, obviously he was concentrating very hard on our enemy.

Inuyasha walked over to us, grumbling under his breath. He had Tetsusaiga over his right shoulder, a pissed off expressio visible on his facial features.

"All y-you can-ines. What a-an un-h-honourable s-sight. All pr-protecting a s-simple w-weak-ling. I-in f-fact . . . a hu-human." Naraku managed to say as he neared us quickly but sluggishly.

We all snarled at him, teeth baring. He didn't even flinch, he just shrugged and took another step closer to us. Inuyasha brought Fathers sword in front of him, Koga lowered himself even more while I crouched on my hind legs. We were all preparing to pounce when he took another step. He did.

Koga and Inuyasha went first, snarling as they went. I walked away a few steps away from the battle and because of my large and long legs, we were further away. I nudged Rin onto the ground and she slipped down cautiously. My mates eyes stared into my amber orbs, worry evident in her gaze. Her hand rested on my nose and my eyes closed ever so slightly. Warmth spreaded out from her palm that I licked her. She let out a silent laugh and I saddened. I missed her voice and chiming laughter.

Miroku came running towards us, staff in hand and his body clad in purple, silk robes. He came towards us and kneeled in front of Rin. His gaze met mine and he nodded. He now knows what to do.

I trodded away and towards the battle field.

* * *

(RINS POINT OF VIEW)

I felt lonely when Sesshomaru walked away to finish off the battle. I mean, I wasn't sure as how strong he is. Naraku was strong enough but his disoriented face and expression proved to me that he was slightly weaker than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Miroku sat next to me, watching me and shifting his gaze back to the battle alternatively. Sesshomaru must of told him to watch out for me.

Dust and dirt rose from where the four were fighting. While I watched Sesshomaru pounce onto a vulnerable half-breed, I started to wonder where Mother, Sota, Grandpa and Kagome were. I was worried for them cause they must of heard all the noise and commotion already. Gathering some courage, I prepared to communicated with Miroku.

**_~Miroku?~_**

"Yes?" he turned his gaze to me and I fidgeted under it.

_**~Umm, what happened to Kagome? And Mother, Grandpa and Sota?~**_The brown haired man smiled gently and answered, "They're knocked out but still alive. They'll be fine."

I smiled and nodded. Inuyasha yelled out another phrase that made me slightly confused but I didn't ask Miroku because I find it slightly awkward now. Their identities have entirely changed ever since Naraku made a move on me.

Koga flew out of the dusty ring, and my hands rose up to my mouth in shock. I got up to my feet but Miroku pulled me back down, telling me he was fine as Koga is a demon and has a high rate of healing. And for some reason, I believed what he was saying. Koga stood back up and charged back into the fight, a determined look on his face. A few moments later, a battered and beaten Naraku had flew out and knocked against a tree. He stood shakily on those disgusting tentacles of his and shifted his gaze onto me. I flinched and hid behind Miroku. I could see the tense muscles in his shoulders as he grasped his faded gold staff tightly, his legs standing as Naraku turned his body towards us.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha cried out, is hair tangled and red robes ripped in a few places.

Naraku snapped his attention back to the 'half-demon' Inuyasha. He leapt away but noticed Koga was behind him. The man with the tail elbowed him near his neck, making the enemy crash onto the ground.

Sesshomaru walked out, not in his dog form anymore but as a human. Despite what just happened, his hair was still neat, and not a single scratch was on him. He looked flawless like always, proud and powerful and also intimidating. He began to pick up his pace and soon he was just above Naraku, his nails glowing green. I watched warily as he descended and jabbed at my nearly there murderer.

Miroku stood and tried to see what was the outcome of Naraku. My hopes crashed when Sesshomaru pounced away (a frustrated look on his face) and the red eyed man stood, his arms and a fraction of his side bitten away. It was a disgusting sight I looked away and shut my eyes tightly.

Why was this happening to me? I used to be an ordinary high school girl and then these four just had to move in. They changed my course of life so much. When everything was normal, I did my homework without thinking of them. When I eat lunch with my friends, we don't have boys coming over to disturb us everyday. But what if we never met them? How would our life turn out? If Sesshomaru wasn't here right now, and the others, I'd be dead. Maybe also Kagome, Mother, Sota and Grandpa.

My eyes snapped open when I heard Miroku curse. I watched him move his right and towards his left wrist, undoing the cloth and the blue beads around it. My eyes widened as to why he cursed. Insects about the size of my head were coming towards us, yellow and black stripes with a red stinger to make me cower again. I usually wasn't the type that was scared of insects but these ... they were huge!

"If I use my Wind Tunnel, there's a good chance I'd get poisoned by Narakus miasma. I have no choice though." Miroku said and pulled the cloth away. "WIND TUNNEL!"

The dark air was sucked into the black smudge on his hand. It was swirling, sucking everything like a vacuum cleaner. The large wasp like creatures vanished into his left palm and he winced in pain. Startled, I rushed over to him just as he was covering the so called 'Wind Tunnel'.

"Are you alright Rin?" Miroku asked, worry heavy in his voice.

I nodded. A light sheen of sweat coated his forehead. Miroku said something about poison and I was worrying if it could be fatal. Cautiously, I touched his forehead and pulled away, shocked. He got a fever so quickly!

**_~Miroku, you have a fever! What should I do?~ _**

"T-there's no need f-for you t-tto wo-worry Rin. I'd be fine." he murmured, before falling unconcious.

_**~MIROKU!~**_Wanting to know is he was still alive, I pressed my fingers to his neck. He had a pulse, and his heart was pounding too fast. What kind of poison could possibly leave Miroku in such a state so quickly?

A crash brought my attenion to the house. There stood Kagome, looking worn out. Her eyes widened at the battle before her, her body still. I called (telepathy remember?)out to her and she seemed to have heard me cause she looked down. Immediately, she rushed to us.

"Omg! What is going on? And what is wrong with Miroku?" Kagome asked in a hushed whisper.

_**~ The guy who looks like a half-eaten sushi is Naraku and he is trying to kill me. Koga has a tail and Inuyasha has ears because they are demons. Well, Inuyasha is a half demon. Sesshomaru is a demon as well. Miroku is poisoned. He said something about Miasma and his hand swallowed up these wasp-looking things about the size of my head.~**_"His hand swallowed? Miasma? Sounds familiar. We should bring him inside." Kagome murmured and gestured to the beaten up door.

I nodded and stood with one arm of Mirokus over my shoulder. Kagome did the same with the other. As soon as we walked a couple of steps back towards the house we heard Inuyasha yell out, "Is Naraku dead?"

My attention shifted back to them and my eyes laid on the headless corpse. Flinching, I looked away. But curiousity got the best of me and I looked back. Koga was poking the body with his sword, Inuyasha glaring at the body hatefully while Sesshomaru floated back down from the air. My ears could hear the words Sesshomaru said faintly.

"He isn't dead."

Crap.

* * *

I laid on the ground, my back being cooled down by the cool, green grass. The wind was a gentle breeze, the birds chirping happily. Their voices created a melody and I found myself dozing off.

Kagome and I told Sango and Ayame what happened. Although they didn't really believe us, they said they wanted to see for themselves. So we were in some kind of field filled with grass, flowers, trees and mountains in the distance. Kagome was gawking at all the flowers, Sango was scouting the area, Ayame was sitting in a tree while swinging her legs and I was laying on my back creating flower chains and crowns out of daisies and buttercups.

Kagome came over to me and kneeled down. She laid some flowers next to my elbow and started making a flower chain as well.

The weather was fine, beautiful breeze and bright sunlight. White butterflies fluttered around, Chip (the pup) chasing them while yapping. Ayame had taken a litte liking to him although she said she would prefer if I had adopted a wolf. Pft.

Sango walked over to the tree and leaned against the trunk, her body slumping as her brown eyes watched the leaves dance the waltz.

"Are you sure they said to meet here?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah. They said to meet in a flower field where there are a lot of trees and fresh breeze." Kagome mentioned. "Although, there are alot where we live."

Ayame fell out of the tree. I felt like slapping my forehead.

"How are we supposed to know which one we are to meet them? URGH! I HATE THEM!" Ayame schreeched, a newly formed lump on her head.

Kagome started scratching her head, sweatdropping. Sango was sighing and shoved herself off the tree. I pushed myself up from the ground and helped Kagome up. "Should we contact them?" Ayame asked, soothing the bump.

Sango nodded as our red haired friend pull out her mobile. She started to scan through her contact list before falling to the ground anime style, "D-does an-any of u-us have th-their nu-number?"

I sweatdropped, Sango turned red in anger and Kagome fell onto the ground as well.

_**~What do we do now?~**_ I sighed, pulling my hair back into a messy pony-tail.

"Nothing, bitch."

THONK! I turned and saw Kagome above a certain half-demon, steam coming out of her ears. Inuyasha laid on the soft grass, smoke rising from the lump on his head and his dog ears twitching. Immediately, Ayame and Sango rushed over and started pulling at them.

"Are these real?" Sango exclaimed, yanking on one.

"They're so furry and soft!" Ayame cried and stroked behind them.

"Gah! Get off of me wenches!" Inuyasha ordered and pounced away.

"INUYASHA! GET BACK OVER HERE!" Kagome yelled.

"No way bitch!"

"Inuyasha."

I flinched at the cold voice and my friends fell quiet. Sesshomaru was walking towards us, his body in a loose shirt and black trousers. His gold eyes were focused on me and flustered as I was, I looked down at my lap. He stopped in front of my crouching form and lifted me onto his lap, my back pressed against his chest. I blushed deeply.

Ayame was snickering but then focused back on Inuyasha who was up in the tree, some what in a dog pose. Sitting.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" the half-demon snorted at his brothers name.

A crash made me jump and I looked over at the tree, only to find it empty. Trailing down, Inuyasha was at a heap on the grond again. A rock laid a few feet away from his body. Confused, I glanced at Kagome only to find her shaking her hands in front of her chest, one finger pointing at the full-fledged dog demon. I found it quite amusing that Sesshoaru used such a childish antic. Throwing rocks that is. Must of been lazy to get up and find something more life threatening eh?

I looked up at his face, my head tilted to see his amber discs. He returned my gaze with slight amusement in his eyes. A smile came to my face, the first one in many days. Sango came over and looked at Sesshomarus markings.

"So they're not tattoos?" she questioned.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what tattoos are." the dog demon answered emotionlessly. I stilled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TATTOOS ARE? OMG!" Ayame screamed, storming over to us.

She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and showed the demon the tattoo on her right shoulder. A wolf howling at a moon became visible to his eye and one slender eyebrow rose.

"That is a tattoo. You go to places where they place it on you or you get free ones somehow. Like magazines and all that. Hopefully you understand what I mean now right?" Ayame looked expectant.

Sesshomaru gazed coldly at her, "What are magazines?"

I sweatdropped. This time it was Kagome screaming, "You don't know what magazines are?"

Inuyasha was chuckling under his breath, watching his brothers frustrated expression. An idea popped into my mind.

_**~Inuyasha? Do you know what a magazine is?~**_The half demon stopped laughing and we all looked at him, his ears flattening under our intense gaze. "Yes! O-of course I do!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting cross-legged.

_**~Really? Then you won't mind telling your older half-brother what it is would you?~ **_I raised my eyebrows and he shrank a bit.

"I can! U-uh, a magazine is . . . uh, is a-a . . . . it is a . . . it's on the tip of my tongue! Wait! I got it! It's what all females wear under their shirts to cover their boobs!" he smirked to himself and at Sesshomaru.

We all shuddered on the spot in anger. Our fists were clenched, our faces red. Ayame was biting her lip, Sango was digging her nails into her fore arms, Kagome was glaring at the half-demon deadly while I was clutching at the grass near Sesshomarus' knees.

"INUYASHA!" We all cried, well except for me of course. I thought it loudly.

We all charged at the scared shit boy, his ears flattening quickly as we pounced atop of him.

We punched and clawed at him, yanked his hair and slapped him across th cheek. Ayame was pulling his ears with Kagome while Sango and I was busy hitting his stomach and chest.

"O-oo-o-o-o-wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-o-oo-wo-o-oo-wo-o-woo-ow-o-o-o-owo-ow-ow! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DON'T PULL THE EARS!" Inuyasha roared, trying to pry us off.

"You were looking under females shirts!" Kagome schreeched, pulling harder on his ears.

"OW!"

"YOU ARE PERVERTED JUST LIKE MIROKU!" Sango yelled, yanking his hair.

"NO I'M NO- OWWWWWW!"

"ARE ALL DOGS DISGUSTING AND PERVERTED?" Ayame screamed, slapping his cheeks.

"Hey! That's an insul-"

"You get free tattoos from under female shirts?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

We four girls blushed deep scarlet and exclaimed 'NO!' to the dog demon watching us with confusion.

"Well, I'll see if there is one rig-"

"PERVERT!" Kagome cried out, knocking Inuyasha out.

His hand was under the edge of her shirt and I was shaking my head in disappointment. Seriously, dogs. Chip came running over, growling at the silent demon before leaping into my arms. Sesshomaru only lifted the top lip in a terrifying snarl in which I pointed my gaze at him. He glared at me before composing his posture.

Koga appeared next to Ayame, his hair in its usual pony-tail. He slung one arm over her shoulder while his tail wagged behind him. Sangos' eyes bugged out and she made a dash to reach it.

"Hey! What's the big de-"

"OMG! KAWAII!" Ayame cooed and ducked underneath his arm.

They stroked and pulled it, much to the demons distaste. As it swished from side to side, Sesshomaru pulled me to his chest again and sat down. I raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored the gesture. Sighing, I relaxed in his grip.

"Hey, what happened to mutt-face. He looked like he was pulverised." Koga said and the rest of us just looked away from the body, acting like nothing happened.

"Who you're calling mutt-face wolf?" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled by the dirt and grass.

"Wolf?" Ayame asked.

Koga smirked at her and leaned towards her, "I'm a wolf demon. So how about giving me a kiss?" He leaned more forward, his lips nearing hers.

"AS much as I like wolves, I don't think I'm ready to kiss one right now." Ayame strolled away, leaving a slapped Koga stroking his red cheek.

I giggled silently and Sesshomaru rested his chin on my left shoulder, his warm breath fanning against my throat. I fet gooey all of a sudden that I thought I was melting in his embrace. A low chuckle left his lips as he sat me up more, his lips against my jaw. Shocked, I head butted him and leaped away. When I walked a few steps away, I glanced at his expression and met a slightly disappointed expression. Oh well ... like Ayame said, I'm not ready to kiss a wolf. I mean, a dog.

Inuyasha sat back up, all injuries gone. Ayame and Sango looked at him in confusion and a sly grin spreaded out on his lips. "Heal fast." he said, grinning when they slapped their foreheads.

_**~Hey, where's Miroku? He's alright right?~**_Koga and Inuyasha shrugged and then both glared at each other.

"He's back in the feudal era. We know a person back there that knows herbs well. She'll be able to help him." Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"That has got to be the longest speech he ever said in front of us." Kagome muttered and we nodded.

He snorted and laid back against the tree. When he snorted, it reminded me when Inuyasha did. I guess they do have a bit in common. Even if they have different mothers, they both have their fathers genes.

Sango came forward and rested a hand against her hip. "I hope he's okay. From what Rin told us, this Naraku person is pretty evil."

"Keh. You mean a whole lot evil. He's killed many demons without getting hurt. He plans to absorb Sesshomaru and perhaps even me." Inuyasha said, his arms crossed as he leaned against the same tree Sesshomaru laid against.

"Eeeeww. What do you mean by absorb?" Kagome asked.

"Just like I said it. The same as flowers absorb sunlight. Humans melting in a snakes body till there is nothing left. Even bones." the half-demon explained. I cringed at the spot.

**_~Why does he want to absorb you guys?~_**"Because they're powerful." Koga answered for them." Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands, holding more power than anyone can imagine. Inuyasha carries some of their fathers blood so he is strong as well. If Naraku absorbs them, he will be at his fullest. Nobody can stop him. Feudal era and Modern time alike. Everyone will die."

I shuddered on the spot. This Naraku person almost killed me. Well, the insects I think. Now that I think about it, what were they? I asked the demons what they were.

"They were Narakus' poisonous insects. If they sting you, you'd die after some time." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru growled beneath his breath, his hand slightly twitching. Man, this Naraku person really pisses the stoic demon a lot. Ayame sighed and patted my back. Sango came over and gave me a reassuring smile.

"If Naraku is after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, why would he come after Rin?" Kagome asked.

Silence.

"Because he now knows that she is someone precious to my brother. If he captures her, Sesshomaru would come to take her back. It's because she is his destined mate. The same goes for the rest of us. Kagome is my to-be-mate, Ayame's Koga and Sango belongs to Miroku." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Woah-woah-woah. Hold up! What do you mean by 'destined mate'?" Sango interrogated.

"As Inuyasha said it." Sesshomaru murmured.

"I know what he said but are we really your guys mate? This is all just a coincidence." *I CAN'T SPELL!*

"No it isn't. We all felt a pull towards you girls ever since we entered the school. Entering the school was a coincidence though." Koga said in a serious voice.

"The point of having a mate is to reproduce our kind. Usually we start mating when the female has reached the age of thirteen but I guess we can wait till we all finished highschool." Inuyasha grinned a perverted grin.

"NO WAY!" Kagome exclaimed.

"There's no way out of this Kagome." the half-breed soothed.

"But we will be too young! Nowadays, we have sex like in our mid twenties!"

"Yeah!" Ayame piped up.

Koga sighed. "Would you guys still be fertile at that age? You do know that we don't age. Sesshomaru would be 19 for eternity where as Inuyasha and I will stay 18 next year. Miroku would age so Sango doesn't have to worry."

"Y-you guys d-don't age?" Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru nodded in silence. "Technically, you guys would look very old compared to us. When we mark you girls, you guys will stop ageing plus you three would look older than us forever."

I groaned quietly and stamped my foot on the ground. Chip yelped and leaped out of my arms, landing on the ground and hiding behind Kagome. _**~Can you mark us now so we don't look older than you guys?~**_"Marking requires sex." My 'mate' murmured.

Damnit.

* * *

OMG! I UPDATED! After such a long wait, I guess you guys hate me! Whahahahhahahhahaha! I'm sorry!

**Rin speaking telepathically :-**

**Rin: ~ This has to be })i({ A Silver Petal })i({'s longest chapter yet.~**

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Er, thanks Rin.

Rin: ~No problemo Authoress!~

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: *rolling eyes*

Sesshomaru: I thought you said I could kill Naraku in this chapter.

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: HOLY CRAP! Ah well, you see, this story depends on Naraku so . . . I can't make him disappear yet.

Sesshomaru: . . .

Rin: ~ Heh Heh ~

Kagura: How come I wasn't in this chapter? I should be in every chapter you bi-

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Oh SHUT YOUR BLOWHOLE KAGURA! *bad thoughts bad thoughts . . . rubbing temples*

Sesshomaru: . . .

Rin: * O.O *

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: ^.^;

**Kagura: Did you just tell me to shut up? NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO YOU BI-**

*CRASH*  
Truck runs over the b****.  
Nah jks.

Rin: *O_O!*

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({ : *insert evil laughter*

Sesshomaru: . . .

**Naraku: So much power . . .**

Sesshomaru: . . . *nails glowing green*

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Rin : ~REVIEW!~


End file.
